


Hide & Seek

by hinata_short_yo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Almost as many fillers as Naruto, Alternate Universe - Future, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossdressing, Don't Kill Me, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, French Kissing, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Manami is a lil biatch, Nobody likes Manami, Plot, Politician Akabane Karma, Politics, Romance, Senpai Notice Me, Well Nagisa isn't an Idiot, just kidding, no hate, teach me senpai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata_short_yo/pseuds/hinata_short_yo
Summary: Nagisa disappeared after graduation. No one has seen him or heard from him. Karma has become one of the world's youngest and most successful politicians. He's been trying to find Nagisa all these years, but he's found nothing. Nothing, until he attends a party for the elite and prestigious. Where he meets the unexpected.





	1. Found you ~

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't finished watched Assassination Classroom S2 yet...I'm too scared, but I had to write a fic for these two...I mean, they are just perfect for each other. Seriously. Anyway, I'm new to writing fanfiction, so...don't hate me if they seem OOC? I apologise in advance... ><

“I’d like clarification on the information. Please repeat.”  
“Your next target is Karma Akabane. You’re going to have to assassinate him before the end of the year.”  
Nagisa’s eye twitched. This was not happening. This could not be happening. He couldn’t be talking about _that_ Karma Akabane….right? According to his data, Karma had already become a full fledged politician. He wouldn’t be ordered to assassinate someone so publicly involved would he? He waved his thoughts aside, he needed more information.  
“Karma Akabane, as in the politician?”  
“Yes. We understand that he is an extremely difficult target, which is why we chose you, and are allowing a full year to carry it out.” Nagisa flinched over the phone.  
“What do you say? Will you do it? Upon approval, more information will be given of course.” Nagisa silently debated before agreeing. The information would be dropped off in a small suitcase in a convenience store, where Nagisa would collect it, under a disguise, naturally.

 

After they had graduated from class 3-E, Nagisa had disappeared. He’d decided that if he wanted to become an assassin it would be harder the longer he stayed. So he just left. He left a note for his mother, one for his class, and another for Karma Akabane. His best friend. He halted all contact with them, making sure his disappearance left no traces. That didn’t mean he didn’t check up on them from time to time. He’d spot them from a corner of an alley, or while retrieving information from clients. They never noticed him though, he was fully disguised of course. He’d just about seen everyone, everyone except for Karma. He couldn’t bring himself to see him in person. He didn’t know what he’d do if he saw him. Nagisa was afraid. Afraid he would want to return to his life of normalcy.

 

He got up, putting on a black wig that draped over his shoulders. He changed into a knee length white dress, slipping on a thigh garter with a knife on one leg and a hand gun on the other. Sometimes he was grateful for his feminine appearance. He could walk out in the streets, and no one would suspect a thing. He left his apartment, looking both ways before locking the door behind him.

  
Karma lay back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto his desk. Life after school was boring. Everything had been remotely easy after graduating. Even if he was one of the richest and most influential people in Japan now, it all amounted to nothing. He wouldn’t declare it to the world or anything, but he wanted to go back. Back to his time in class 3-E, back to living life, back to… Nagisa. Nagisa’s disappearance had affected Karma the hardest. Karma remembered their last conversation, remembered the last moment he had laid his eyes on Nagisa, the last time his heart shattered. No one could tell though. He was pretty good at throwing out punches instead of crying tears, and no one knew him well enough to know why he was doing what he was doing. He remembered finding a note in his pocket. He guessed Nagisa had put it in when they had hugged after graduation. He reached across his desk into a drawer. He pulled out the note, reading it again.

 

_“Karma, I’m sorry. I know you’re going to try and look for me, but don’t. You are, and always will be my best friend, and everything more. But what I am about to do is far too dangerous for you to get involved in. And don’t you dare follow after me. I don’t need to tell you what I’m going to do for you to know what I’m doing. I’m going to become an assassin. Karma, please don’t abandon your dream. Become the politician you always wanted to be. I’ll always be watching._

_Love, Nagisa_

 

He’d read it at least a thousand times. It was burned into the back of his mind. And every time he read it, it made his heart throb. Karma wasn’t one for first loves. He didn’t stick with one person much, but Nagisa… Nagisa was different. They weren’t even in a relationship. Why did his heart ache every time he thought about him? The thought had occurred to him, that he had liked the boy, but what could he do now? He had tried looking for him, oh yes he had. He had sent hundreds of his secret service agents to look for him for over a year, but Nagisa was nowhere to be found. He expected that though, he doubted the boy even went out without a disguise anymore. A knock on his door snapped him out of his flashback.

“Akabane-sama, you have an invitation.” The maid handed him an embellished envelope and waited for his response. Karma opened the envelope, and grinned. Even if life was boring, he liked parties.  
“Akabane-sama, I was told to inform you that an escort will be necessary for this gathering. Will you need one to be arranged, or do you have someone in mind?”  
Karma thought for a moment and replied. “Arrange someone.”  
She nodded and closed the door behind her.

   
Nagisa filed through the documents he received , his eyes widening at all the information. Karma’s assassination was worth approximately 8 million dollars, equivalent to 847 million Japanese Yen. That was understandable, Karma was still in his mid-twenties and was already the strongest political opposition against the current political party. Nagisa sighed, looking at the picture of Karma they had put in. Nagisa could still see the smirk in his eyes, but it was easy to tell Karma had grown up. His jawline was more outlined, his hair more refined, his eyes… wait wait wait he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. Nagisa sighed and slapped his cheeks. He couldn’t afford to think about Karma like that. Not when Karma was being targeted by big shots like this. Nagisa sighed, he accepted the case, but he sure as heck wasn’t going to kill Karma. He needed the details to save him. As Nagisa went through the files, a small envelope dropped out. It was embellished with a golden seal and was printed with the words “ESCORT” on it. He peeled open the envelope and read the contents. It seemed like Nagisa was to attend a prestigious party for the rich as an escort for one of the guests. He guessed Karma would be at the party as well. He flipped the envelope around to see the date of the party and his eye twitched. It was tonight.

Nagisa wasted no time showering and changing into a dress he had bought for occasions such as this. He put on his hair extensions and plenty of makeup. Even he was convinced he was a girl. There was no way that Karma would be able to tell it was him… right?

   
Karma stood in front of the mirror, folding the sleeves of his white tux. His escort was late. But no matter, he was always fashionably late regardless. The door to his changing room burst open and Nakamura Rio entered, wearing a less than modest dress.  
“Nakamura? What are you doing here?” Karma asked, looking at her through the mirror, still fiddling with his cufflinks.  
“That's a rather cold welcome for your escort isn’t it?” She joked.  
Karma sighed. While he appreciated Nakamura’s feelings towards him, he simply could not return them. Also for the fact that she was extremely clingy and got jealous easily. It was too late to change escorts now anyway, he might as well have some fun.  
“Shall we?” Karma held his arm out for her, which she happily accepted.

After making his presence known at the party, Karma separated from Nakamura for some air. He walked towards the balcony of the ballroom, where he saw a feminine figure looking at the sky. As he approached her slowly, careful not to startle her, she rapidly turned around, startling him. Karma blinked, a little bit confused. The girl had her arm right on his pressure point. Upon realizing what she was doing she immediately retreated, her eyes widening. She flinched and shifted her gaze on the floor.  
“Sorry! I thought you were someone else.”  
_Her voice was cute…and strangely familiar…_ Karma chuckled. “Who did you think I was that you had to try to knock me out?” Karma used his fingers to lift her chin up to look at her face. When his eyes fell on hers, he froze. ‘She’ pulled away, running back into the crowd.  
“Nagisa….?”


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gets information out of Nagisa. Some fluffy-ish moments

Nagisa sprinted into the crowd of people, his heartbeat palpitating. He couldn’t do it. Just looking at him made Nagisa shiver. And he could’ve sworn he heard Karma say his name before he ran off. Nagisa ran to his ‘escort’, trying to stay away from Karma.  
“Nakari, where did you go? I lost you for a minute.” Nagisa perked up, forgetting his name for today’s persona.  
“Ah, sorry! I went to get a breath of fresh air.” Nagisa smiled, twirling a strand of his hair for effect.  
“I wanted to introduce you to this man, he’s a very famous politician. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”  
“Ah, really?” Nagisa faked interest as he looked back at where he had run away from Karma. Karma couldn’t have followed him right? Well he could but-  
“Karma Akabane, nice to meet you Nakari-chan~”  
He froze. Nagisa turned around slowly. He should’ve expected this. “Shit.” Nagisa muttered under his breath  
“What was that?” Karma whispered in his ear.  
Nagisa flinched from the close contact, feeling a chill fun down his spine.  
“I’ll be borrowing her for a minute.” Karma muttered half cheerfully before pulling Nagisa by the arm out of the ballroom.

 

“Akabane-san! Let go!” Nagisa shouted as Karma pulled him into a separate room. Karma turned around, his eyes piercing into Nagisa.  
“What did you just call me?” Karma growled, his eyes glaring at the bluenette.  
“A-Akabane-san?” Nagisa squeaked, trying to keep himself composed. Even after years of practice he couldn’t keep his damn composure around this guy.  
Karma slammed his fist into the wall next to Nagisa. He was not having it. “You go missing for 8 years, and then call me by my last name?” Karma was glaring at Nagisa below him, making the boy shiver. But he remained silent. Karma let out a sigh before releasing the boy. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the room  
“K-Karma…I…” Nagisa stammered.  
“What? Are you going to say sorry? Because sorry isn’t gonna cut it. Do you know what I went through trying to look for you? Then 8 years later I see you at some party, dressed up as a girl and as some random guy’s escort.” He looked at Nagisa, for some sort of answer, but instead, tears streamed down the bluenette’s face.   
“Sorry Karma, I’m sorry…” Nagisa sobbed as he wiped the tears from his face. “I wanted to come see you, I really did, but I was scared. I didn’t think you would want to see me, and I was scared that If I saw you I would want to go back to my normal life.”  
Karma stared at him feeling his heart throb at the sight of Nagisa crying.His heart felt like it was being slammed against his ribcage with every sob emitted from him.He shouldn’t be doing this to Naigsa. He was looking for Nagisa….and he finally had him. In that moment, Karma felt the urge to just…hug him. To hold him tight. To…kiss him.

 

Nagisa was genuinely crying. He really didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected to run into Karma like this. He really thought his disguise would have prevented this… Well not really. He knew… somewhere in his heart that he had purposely allowed Karma to recognise him. But he hadn’t prepared for this. This was exactly what he didn’t want. He didn’t want Karma to see him in this state. He wanted Karma to see him with a smile on his face. He looked at Karma through his teary eyes, wondering if he was even listening. He lifted his face slightly, peering at Karma. Karma had clasped a hand over his eyes, covering his view of the bluenette.  
“K-Karma?” Nagisa called.  
Karma approached the boy and pulled him into his embrace. “Just shut up for a minute.”  
Nagisa inhaled sharply as he was pulled against Karma’s chest. He went silent.  
“Sorry. I overreacted. I shouldn’t force you to do something you didn’t want-“  
“No! Karma, it isn’t like that! I meant…” Nagisa trailed off, not sure how to finish.  
“What?” Karma urged him to continue.  
“I…I missed you a lot.” Nagisa answered, shifting his gaze onto the carpet.  
Karma just stood there, his eyes wide open. He internally slapped himself to stop a grin from spreading through his face.  
“You know, you shouldn’t say things like that when you look this cute. I almost forgot you were a boy for a second.” He pinched Nagisa’s cheeks, ruffling his hair before releasing him. Nagisa pouted, puffing his cheeks. “I had no choice! The guy I had to come with was only interested in women!”  
Karma let the new information sink in before replying.  
“‘Had’ to come with? Why did you _have_ to come with him?”  
Nagisa bit his lip. He had accidentally let his guard down. “I…”  
“Don’t try to lie to me Nagisa.” Karma deadpanned.  
Nagisa sighed, fidgeting with the hem of his dress. “I…um have to kill you.”


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is so oblivious that Karma decides to take matters into his own hands.

“I have to kill you.”  
Karma blinked consecutively. “You’re kidding me.”  
Nagisa sighed, rolling on the balls of his heels. He didn’t know how to handle the situation. Sure, he was one of the world’s most notorious assassins, but little did they know, he never knew how to handle Karma. He might as well be an open book for Karma to read. “You’re being targeted.” Nagisa looked into Karma’s eyes, checking for any change in his heart rate, but he remained calm, looking Nagisa right back in the eye.

  
“I know,” Karma answered nonchalantly.  
“Has anyone tried to-” Nagisa started to ask before letting Karma's words sink in.  
“Maybe about 7 in the past year. They never managed to do anything significant though. Not with my security.” Karma grinned.  
Nagisa’s eyes widened. He had no idea. It was Nagisa who initiated the hug this time. He leaned into Karma and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Karma.”  
“For what?” Karma asked.  
“For being safe.”

  
Karma chuckled. “It going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Unless you try to kill me… but that’ll be a different story.”  
Nagisa's jaw dropped and pulled away from the hug. “No! I hadn’t even thought about that!! I just took the case to find out more information. Besides, if I don’t take the case, then someone who will actually try to kill you might go after you. I couldn’t take that chance!”  
Karma’s laugh echoed in the room. “I know I know, I was just messing with you.” He said to the bluenette's pouting expression before ruffling his hair.  
“Karma stop messing up my hair…I still need to go back to the ballroom after this.” He pleaded, swatting the redhead's hands away.  
“Ehhh…Then what if I do this?” Karma undid the back of Nagisa’s dress, making the straps around his neck slip down his shoulders. He traced the outline of Nagisa’s collarbone, sending a shiver down his back. Nagisa panicked, attempting to quickly pull the dress back up to cover himself.  
“Karma?! What are you doing?”  
Karma teased his devilish grin, tilting his head to the side. 'I wonder what your friend outside would think if you came back from being with another guy alone looking this messy?”  
Karma saw Nagisa gulp as he ran into the corner of the room where he was out of Karma’s reach. Assassin or not, Nagisa was  _not_ about to take that chance.  
Suddenly, soft footsteps echoed through the room. Nagisa heard footsteps from outside approaching. Someone was about to arrive at the door. He quickly slipped a sleeping drug into the back of his mouth, careful not to let it pop and release the sweet liquid. He was so not ready for what he was about to do.

  
“Nagisa ~ Come out before I go back there.” Karma watched as Nagisa started to walk back to him when suddenly a voice echoed through the door.  
“Karma!! Come on, you can’t abandon me alone in the ballroom with those old dudes! What are you doing in there?”  
Nagisa mouthed to Karma “Who is that?” Karma rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“ _Nakamur_ a, I’m talking to-“ Karma was interrupted when Nagisa suddenly pulled him into a kiss, locking him down. He went in rough, slowly making the kiss softer until he was sure Karma wasn’t going to pull back. He could feel Karma’s tension slowly subside, and instead felt the redhead kissing back. They could hear Nakamura outside ranting and pounding on the door. Nagisa felt remarkably guilty for what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He couldn’t have anyone else figure out he was here, even his other classmates. Now that the tension in Karma had dissipated, it was a simple matter for Nagisa to coax his lips apart. The moment Nagisa opened their kiss, Karma surrendered. He let Nagisa take control, following his movement until he tasted…. _blueberries_? Nagisa pulled away, quietly muttering something. Karma couldn’t hear what he was saying, he was starting to get dizzy. Did the midget slip him a sleeping drug? _Goddamit._

 

Nagisa caught the redhead when he fell, albeit much trouble since the redhead still had his habit of going to the gym. He huffed, putting the redhead on one of the couches. Spotting a notepad and pen in the corner of his eyes, he scribbled a quick note and slipped it into the taller male's pocket. He looked at the redhead sadly. Their first meeting was rather bittersweet, but he couldn't help it, they were strained on time. The blonde outside the door was about to break the entrance anytime soon with her pounding.“Sorry Karma, but I can’t let anyone know that I was here today.” Nagisa fitted his dress on properly and fixed his hair in the mirror, counting the time he had left before the door broke down. Sliding the window open, he gave one last glance at the redhead before jumping onto the balcony below.

   
Karma woke up with Nakamura screaming her head off and shaking him. He groaned, his head throbbing.“Why are you making such a fuss?” Karma asked, sitting up. His mind was blurred and hazy, like he'd just suffered a concussion.  
“Why am I making a fuss? You answer me halfway and then don’t reply, and when I manage to break the door down I see you passed out on the couch.”  
Karma was beginning to remember what happened. His eyes widened. He ran out into the ballroom, his eyes darting all over the place, but Nagisa had already left. He couldn’t even find Nagisa’s escort.  
“Karma! What are you doing? I’m talking to you!” Karma spun around and glared at her. He didn’t mean to, but he was desperate right now. He ran out of the building, looking left and right as he ran down the street. He couldn’t find them anywhere, not even their escort car. He gritted his teeth, sinking his fist into the nearest wall. He'd found Nagisa, and lost him in a matter of minutes. Not to mention being drugged by him. Karma retracted his arm, clenching his bleeding fist. Was it really necessary to mislead him to that extent? Karma would’ve preferred being drugged forcefully, rather than to give him false hope that maybe, just maybe, the bluenette had feelings for him.

Karma went home early that night. He took off his jacket, frowning when a piece of paper in his chest pocket poked out the top. He sighed, he could more or less guess who it was. He unfolded the note and read the familiar handwriting.

_"Sorry."_

Was that it? Was that really all he had left this time? Karma scrunched up the note and tossed it into the trash basket. Just as he was about to forget about it (or try to forget it), he saw a black ink smudge on the inside of his arm. Karma folded up his sleeves, exposing his arm to the cold air. The ink was still fresh and clear.

_“I’ll be in the convenience opposite your main building... If you want to come.”_

  
Nagisa was pacing around the store, wondering if Karma would even show up. What if he was mad? Nagisa screamed at himself internally, pulling on his hair extensions halfheartedly (He didn't want his disguise to fall apart in public). He shouldn’t have kissed Karma no matter what the situation was…It made things so...so awkward. Nagisa was sure that he had feelings for Karma now (not that he ever doubted it). He really didn’t know why he called Karma to meet him after what had happened. Nagisa guessed that Karma was aware that he was pansexual, but what about Karma? If he was straight and Nagisa kissed him…it must have been horrible for him… But if memory served, and Nagisa's memory was pretty decent, Karma had kissed him back. But Nagisa brushed the thought aside. After all, Karma had always been what people considered a 'playboy'. He always had a girl at hand, maybe he was just fooling around. He tugged on the white skirt he was wearing, trying not to let the wind flip him upside down.

  
“Ah…I should’ve dressed as a boy today…” He whispered under his breath.  
He felt a muscular hand snake around his waist and the sensation of a hot breath on his neck. “ I think this suits you better though.”  
Nagisa didn’t need to turn around to know who that was.“K-Karma?”  
The redhead chose to ignore his stammering. “It’s much easier to….take off.” He continued, right at his ear.  
Nagisa pulled away, a fierce blush spreading across his features. “What are you-“ Nagisa’s sentence was cut short when Karma locked their lips together. Nagisa’s eyes widened as Karma slid his hand around his neck, bringing Nagisa closer. When they finally parted, Nagisa gasped for air, trying to steady his heartbeat.

  
“Did you think I was going to let you go after what you did?” Karma asked, smirking.  
“You were going to tell Nakamura I was there!” Nagisa exclaimed.  
Karma raised an eyebrow questionably. “How are you so sure about that? For all you know, I could’ve just wanted to tell her I was in there with a colleague.”  
Nagisa bit his lip. He hadn’t considered that. “B-But aren’t you in a relationship with Nakamura?”  
Karma stared at him like he was crazy. “Me? Nakamura? Seriously Nagisa, I would’ve thought that at least you would know who I liked.”  
Nagisa directed his eyes away from Karma guiltily. “S-So you like someone?”  
Karma stared at the boy in disbelief. Was he really that oblivious? He wondered just how dense Japan’s top assassin was. "Yeah, I do.” Karma looked into Nagisa’s eyes and literally saw the light disappear. He almost believed that Nagisa had feelings for him until Nagisa’s face popped back into a smile.  
“That’s good! You’re finally actually interested in a girl!”  
Karma looked at him in disbelief. He almost wanted to laugh. They had french kissed twice and Nagisa still thought he was straight? “Nagisa, tell me you’re acting. You seriously cannot be this dense.”  
Nagisa tilted his head to the side, questioning Karma’s statement. “I don’t understand…”  
“Did you really not feel anything when we kissed? Twice for that matter…” Karma watched as Nagisa blinked rapidly, and as his words finally sunk in, a blush spread across his face.  
“But....”  
“Nagisa, I’m bisexual.” Karma watched as Nagisa’s face blanked.  
“….What?”  
“I’m bisexual.”  
“What?”  
“I’m B-… you know what, I think this’ll work better.” Karma tilted Nagisa’s face up and kissed him gently.  
.  
“Now do you get what I mean?” Karma watched as Nagisa nodded hesitantly, his eyes beginning to water for a reason _he_ wasn’t even sure about. Karma chuckled, wiping the tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. “Why are you crying?”  
“I-I didn’t know…”  
Karma grinned, pulling the boy in for a hug. “Now you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ This chapter was so fun to write. I just love KarmaxNagisa, it's my #1 OTP. Sorry if there was any OOCness, Nagisa isn't going to be this submissive for the whole thing, it just makes it easier for this chapter. Hugsss


	4. Hiding in Hotels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma wants to make Nagisa's wish come true, if only for one night.

“What!?”  
“You heard me.”  
“What??”  
“Move in with me.”

Karma grinned as Nagisa stood in front of him, his mouth gaping open.  
“Me, an assassin, living with a politician?”   
“Why not? It’s ironic isn’t it?”  
“Karma! If something were to happen and someone found out who I was, you’d be the first they target, and you already have your own fair share of assassination attempts!”  
Karma shrugged.  
“We could just get our own place where no one will find us.”  
“ And where would that be?” Nagisa questioned, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Hnn…I don’t know…but I could probably pay someone to vacate their house, so you choose a house, and I’ll vacate it.”  
“Karma!” Nagisa shouted, begging him to be realistic.  
“Fine, Fine…I was just asking my boyfriend if he wanted to move in with me, but I guess he doesn’t want to.” Karma answered, pretending to pout. He looked at Nagisa and saw guilt radiating from him. He laughed internally, before pinching Nagisa’s cheeks.  
“I get it , I get it, don’t make that face.” Karma watched as Nagisa’s face relaxed, but his expression still grim.  
“But…I do want to live with you…” Nagisa whispered quietly under his breath. Karma smiled, pulling the boy in for a hug.  
“Then shall we make that wish come true for tonight at least?”

“Where are we going?” Nagisa asked as Karma pulled him along with a blindfold. After Nagisa had agreed to Karma’s statement, it happened very fast. Karma whipped out a blindfold and covered Nagisa’s eyes, before pulling him across the street. So thats where they were now, with Karma holding Nagisa as they walked across the pavement.  
“Karma, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see~”  
They walked for a few more minutes, turning and crossing roads. Nagisa was quite familiar with the area, so he was trying to guess where Karma was taking him, but the only area he came up with was a very surprising one. More specifically, the love hotel district.  
“Karma…?” Nagisa called, rather hesitantly.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you taking me somewhere…uh…discreet?” Nagisa bumped into Karma when the redhead suddenly froze. There was a moment of silence before he heard Karma sigh.  
“You figured it out?”  
Nagisa didn’t know how to respond, so he stood there, closing his eyes behind the blindfold, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt.  
“You don’t want to go?” Karma asked again, when Nagisa didn’t reply.  
After getting no reply once again, Karma lifted the blindfold from Nagisa’s eyes, directing his gaze to him.  
“We can turn back if you want Nagisa.”  
Nagisa shifted his gaze, not sure how to answer. He didn’t know what to tell Karma, or how to tell it. Before he could finish debating his reply, he felt Karma walk past him retracing their steps back into the city. Before he could finish thinking, he reached out and pulled on Karma’s shirt, startling the redhead.  
“Nagisa you don’t need to force yourself to-“  
“I’ve never done ‘it’ before.” Nagisa blurted.  
Karma blinked. He had to pause for a moment to let the words sink in before he fully understood what Nagisa meant by that. His lips curved into a smirk. He had originally brought Nagisa to a love hotel with pure intentions. He thought that since love hotels minimised any personal interactions with staff, less people would see Nagisa, and he’d be safe. Especially since love hotels now don’t even require check in. You paid through a vending machine and chose the room you wanted, and the keys would drop out. He stared at the boy before him, watching the pink blush become more evident on his cheeks. He applauded the boy in his head silently. That should’ve been the first thing that he thought of, but strangely enough, it hadn’t even occurred to him. He decided to have a little fun with him.  
“Ehh…I wonder what you mean by that Nagisa…” Karma asked, hiding the smirk in his voice.  
He saw the bluenette’s jaw drop.  
“Y-You know!!” Nagisa stammered  
“Know what?” Karma chuckled as he watched Nagisa cover his face with his hands. Karma put his arms around him, holding him close.  
“I wasn’t planning on doing anything you know?” He felt Nagisa stiffen, and in a flash, he felt a pain in the crook of his neck. He laughed when he realised Nagisa was holding him by his pressure point, disabling any movement.  
“S-Stop making fun of me Karma!!” Nagisa stammered.  
“But it’s so fun~” Karma replied, feeling Nagisa press firmer into his pressure point.  
“Fine fine fine!! But only for today.” Karma felt Nagisa’s grip loosen on him.  
“Karma, I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I was really busy!! I'll make it longer next week >< Hope it isn't too cringy


	5. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma have a little fun.

“Which room do you want?” Karma asked as he slipped coins into the machine. He turned around when he didn’t hear a reply, only to see Nagisa looking around frantically.  
“Nagisa, what are you doing?”  
Nagisa yelped, moving to hide behind the vending machine.  
“What if someone sees us?”  
Karma sighed, “No one is going to see us Nagisa. You can come out.”  
“You seem like you know a lot about these kinds of hotels. Do you come here often?”  
Karma froze. For the first time in years, he didn’t know what to say.  
“Uh…yeah, kinda.”  
There was an awkward moment of silence as they both went silent. The only sounds that echoed were the clinking of coins into the machine.

“I’ll go shower first then…” Karma said as they settled down into their room. Nagisa nodded as he sat down on the bed. As soon as Karma was out of his vision, he buried his face in his hands. Why had he asked him that question? It made things so awkward for the both of them. Of course Karma had been here with other people, it wasn’t like he was waiting for Nagisa all these years…

Karma shut the bathroom door behind him, sliding down onto the floor. “Uh..yeah, kinda?” What kind of answer was that? He finally had Nagisa, and he had to mess up. Well…it was better than lying to him, Karma decided. He stood up and undressed himself as he turned on the shower. He let the water beat down on his back for a good 10 minutes after washing himself. He put on his shorts and came out of the bath.

Nagisa was still curled up in a ball on the bed when he heard the bathroom door open. Karma walked out, shirtless. Nagisa hid his surprise. He could see the firm muscular lines on Karma’s body, from his shoulders to his waist. He didn’t have those super muscular body types that Nagisa disliked, he had a solid build, only visible when you could see his skin. He quickly shut his eyes when he realised he was staring. Forget the awkwardness just now, he needed to prevent any awkwardness right now.  
“Karma put on a shirt!” He shouted before clasping his hands over his eyes. He could feel Karma glance at himself before raising an eyebrow.  
“What? This is how I sleep.” Karma answered, a smile growing on his face. He could hear the bluenette mumbling under his breath.  
“Open your eyes, you can’t shower with your eyes closed.” Karma said, laughing in between.  
“I don’t want to.” Nagisa murmured.  
“Open them, or I’ll have help you undress yourself.” Karma’s fingers traced the length of his neck, purposely making fun of him. He felt Nagisa shudder, and quickly snap up.  
“I’ll go take a shower then!” Karma chuckled as he watched Nagisa scurry away from him.

Nagisa dashed to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him.  
“Phew…that was close.” He looked at himself in the mirror, almost forgetting that he was dressed up as a girl. He pulled on his wig, releasing his hair, letting out a sigh of relief at the release of the extra weight. He wore wigs so often that it was rare he saw his own hair. It had grown considerably long, already a little below shoulder length. He reached behind his back, undoing the button that held the back of his blouse together and quickly realised that stands of his wig had been caught in the button. He bit his lip in frustration. He had two choices. Rip the button off, or ask Karma for help. While the former seemed more appealing to him, he decided to go with the latter, remembering he’d have to wear the same clothes back when they left the hotel. He creaked open the door slowly, peering around for Karma.  
“Karma?” He heard the bed creak slightly as the redhead sat up..  
“Yes?”  
“Could you help me…u-undo my button?” Nagisa stuttered.  
The redhead grinned in reply. “Sure” 

Nagisa held his breath as Karma lifted his hair up to undo the button. He shuddered as he felt Karma’s fingers come into contact with his neck. He felt Karma fidget with the button for a few seconds.  
“Nagisa it’s really tangled, give me a sec.” Nagisa nodded in response, preparing for more fidgeting, but he wasn’t ready for what happened next. Karma brought his face closer, his breath directly on Nagisa’s neck. Nagisa gasped, before quickly hiding his shock.

Karma was more than aware of what he was doing to Nagisa. The button was a simple matter, but it wouldn’t be fun if he just took it out. He purposely allowed his fingers to linger longer than they needed to on the bluenette’s neck. He delighted at the shudder he got in response. So it wasn’t a surprise when he asked for permission to pay more attention to the ‘button’, and when it was granted, readily took the opportunity. He slipped open the button, allowing the blouse to fall down Nagisa’s shoulders, exposing them to the cold air. He felt Nagisa jerk to cover up his exposed skin, but quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the closest wall.  
“Nagisa… you really shouldn’t be tempting me like this.” Karma watched as the male in front of him squirmed, a blush forming on his pale cheeks.  
“K-Karma, I d-didn’t- ahh!” The bluenette gasped as he felt a light pressure against his neck. Karma was playing with the skin on his neck, biting and kissing it simultaneously. His neck was quite easily one of his sensitive parts, and having it being teased like this wasn’t something Nagisa was used to.  
“Nnhh-, K-Karma…s-stop…” He felt the pressure release off his neck, and Karma’s mercury eyes met his for a brief moment before his lips were invaded. He felt the rush of helplessness as his legs buckled, Karma’s grip on his wrists keeping him standing. He bent down, brushing his lips against his ear. “If you want me to stop, tell me now.” He whispered, erecting shivers that made the bluenette tremble. When he didn’t hear anything in reply, he bent Nagisa’s head back across his arm, exposing his neck. “Or now.” He paused for a brief moment, and when the smaller male didn’t say anything, pressed his lips against the other. It was soft at first, and with a quick gradation of intensity that made the smaller male whimper as he clung to him. Karma released Nagisa’s wrists, quickly sliding an arm around Nagisa’s neck, and one under his shirt. He felt the smaller male gasp in surprise and took the opportunity to part the trembling lips in front of him.

Nagisa was aware of the dominance Karma was radiating, but as he slowly began regaining control of his senses, he realised it wasn’t fair having to always be the submissive one. Nagisa knotted his fists in Karma’s hair, pulling him closer. He heard Karma groan softly, low in his throat.  
“Nagisa, if you start teasing me I won’t stop at your shirt.” He felt Karma touch their foreheads together as they panted, regaining their breath. Karma looked at the state of the bluenette, his fingers tingling. Nagisa’s face was flushed pink, his blouse had dropped down his shoulders, exposing most of his chest.  
“K-Karma…I need to shower…” Nagisa whispered, trying to ignore how Karma was staring at him. He heard the redhead chuckle.  
“Do you need help?” Nagisa shook his head violently, quickly attempting to get away. Karma smirked, sliding a finger into the waistband of the skirt Nagisa was wearing. Upon realising what the redhead had done, Nagisa froze.  
“K-Karma!?” He heard him chuckle again, and the snap of the skirt against his skin.  
“I’m kidding, go have your shower.” Nagisa let out a sigh of relief quickly dashing into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be waaayy too long so I had to separate it into two. *sigh* Why are they so perfect for each other?


	6. Karma vs Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just an innocent goodnight kiss...how did it turn into a full out war for dominance?

Nagisa shut the bathroom door firmly behind him, still panting. He stared into the mirror in front of him, observing himself. His makeup was still intact, except for his lip gloss…which had disappeared without a trace. His cheeks were still dusted with a light pink colour, and his clothes were completely disheveled. Nagisa slapped himself when he began recalling just how they became so disheveled, his cheeks returning to the darker shade of red they were before. He stepped out of his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them aside as he went into the shower.

Karma was grinning ear to ear as selected the ‘rent’ option on the room’s TV. Love hotels were often known for their ‘add ons’. Karma had forgotten about them until he switched on the TV and the options showed up. He scrolled through the options, cosplay, toys, accessories, entertainment, and decided on accessories, since it seemed like the most innocent choice that he could choose at that moment (also because he didn’t want Nagisa to come out and see him looking at anything ‘suggestive’). As he scrolled down he was dying of laughter on the inside. The options they had were so random. He continued scrolling until he saw something interesting, well, as interesting as a pair of handcuffs could be...

Nagisa was still in the shower when he heard a bell ring. He didn’t see any bells when he came in so he assumed it was Karma watching the TV. Speaking of Karma, Nagisa had gotten goosebumps on his skin when he heard a laugh coming from the room. It wasn’t a nice laugh either…It was like a crossbreed between a tiger and a witch laughing. Pure evil. But he brushed it off, assuming Karma was just playing around trying to freak him out. He turned off the shower, listening for any other noise of footsteps, but there were none. It was quiet…too quiet. He quickly wiped himself off, putting an oversized shirt and black shorts on quickly. He opened the door ever so slightly and peeped out. Karma wasn’t in he main part of the room. He walked out, and into the bedroom. He found Karma sleeping peacefully, his body leaning on the headboard of the bed. Nagisa smiled softly, approaching him quietly. Karma’s face was pulled into a slight smile, his body relaxed. Nagisa debated on putting Karma to sleep properly on the pillows, but didn’t want to wake him. He stood there for about a minute, taking in Karma’s relaxed features. The redhead was easily in the top 5 percent of attractive people, and no one could resist his charms. Nagisa was no exception to this, even if he denied it. He hesitated before quickly pressing his lips on Karma’s cheek.  
“Oyasumi.” Nagisa quickly retreated, a blush spreading over his own face at his actions. Before he pulled away, he felt a firm grip place on his arm. He raised an eyebrow in question and looked at the sleeping redhead in front of him. Except, he wasn’t sleeping at all. Karma’s eyes looked perfectly awake, his lips pulled into a tight smirk.

It took Nagisa a few seconds to comprehend what happened after that. He was pulled onto the bed, Karma trapping him between his arms.  
“You really have a way of being unpredictable.” Karma said, grinning as Nagisa began realising what had happened. He never should’ve initiated anything. He should’ve just kept his lips to himself, and never bothered with the annoying redhead in front of him.   
Nagisa’s eye twitched in irritation at the redhead. “Drink poison and just drop dead.”  
Karma chuckled. “You shouldn’t tell people to drop dead Nagi, it’s not very nice.”  
“You’re not ver-“   
Nagisa was interrupted as Karma joined their lips, his hand snaking under the bluenette’s hip, pulling him closer. Nagisa inhaled sharply. Even through the thin fabric of his shirt, Nagisa could feel the warmth and shape of Karma’s chest, making him shudder. Nagisa put his hands on Karma’s chest, intending to push the redhead away, but instead he left them lingering for longer than they needed to. Taking it as a sign to proceed, Karma slipped his free hand under Nagisa’s shirt, touching the contrasting cold skin with his warm fingers. He felt Nagisa shiver, and moved his hand up, tracing the faint line of muscle on Nagisa’s body. Karma pinched his skin lightly, making the bluenette gasp, granting him entrance to Nagisa’s mouth. If Nagisa felt like he was about to fall into a state of bliss before, this was sending him into a state of intoxication. He gave up on resisting, letting Karma dominate until they pull away for air panting. Karma only stops for a few seconds before going after the bluenette’s neck, gently sucking on an area, kissing it, and moving elsewhere. Nagisa clasps the bedsheets trying to suppress the noises that were constantly attempting to leave his mouth.  
“Ahh….K-Karma…!”   
Karma paused for a moment, feeling his heart fluttering furiously in his chest. Never before has his name ever sounded so wonderful. 

Nagisa allowed himself to breathe as he felt Karma pause for a second. Karma had been initiating everything, and Nagisa was always one to return the gesture. Nagisa lifted his fingers up to Karma’s face, tilting it towards him once again, before meeting their lips again. 

Karma’s eyes widen for a few seconds, letting reality sink in. He could feel Nagisa smirking into the kiss as every sane thought he had in his head was obliterated within the span of a few seconds. Karma was thrown onto his back, with Nagisa straddling him this time. It wasn’t long before Nagisa was kissing him again. This time however, Karma didn’t stand a chance. Nagisa moved with such dominance that Karma had to surrender, allowing Nagisa to do as he pleased. He remembered their time in class 3-E, when Nagisa had french kissed Kaede in front of the whole class. He had wondered what it felt like to be kissed so fiercely, and he still couldn’t find any words to describe what he was feeling. He could feel a moan muster up in his throat as Nagisa’s finger’s circled on his chest.  
“Nagisa…haa..w-wait…”  
Nagisa pulled back grinning, a string of saliva separating the two. Nagisa wiped his mouth, licking his lips as Karma caught his breath. Nagisa lay next to him, laughing quietly at the panting redhead. While Nagisa may not be the one to initiate the act, he certainly was able to indulge in it quite skilfully. He rested his eyes for a moment, relishing in the short moment of pure happiness he had. If he could be stuck in a time loop right now, he would have no complaints. Before he could open his eyes, he heard a click as one of his hands were pinned above his head. His eyes darted open quickly, only to find that his right hand had been handcuffed to the side of the bed.  
“Karma….what are you doing?”  
“Revenge.”  
“Where did you even get these handcuffs?”  
“Did you forget where we’re currently residing? I should like to think that we make the most out of our stay here and use at least some of the accessories available to us, no?”  
Nagisa face palmed at his logic, but he didn’t have time to do anything else when he felt Karma’s fingers nearing his inner thighs, sliding up his shorts. He waved his free arm frantically trying to stop the redhead, but with his right hand handcuffed, he couldn’t bend down to push the redhead away either.  
“Karma! Karma! Wait!! I’m sorry!! I won’t do it again! Just don’t go down there! Hyaaaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ More fillers...But we're approaching actual plot chapters now...I'm scared.   
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I don't know if I should change the rating on this fic so that I can write more....*detailed* parts or if I should just keep it like this...


	7. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets another job offer.

Karma woke up that morning, stretching from last nights activities, only to find that his left hand was restricted from much movement. He glanced up, only to find that he had been handcuffed to the bed, just like he had handcuffed a certain ’someone’ the night before. He sat up, looking around the room for the bluenette, but the room was empty, devoid of anyone else.

He grinned, running his hands through his hair. If Nagisa could have removed the handcuffs himself, why hadn’t he done it last night if he so desperately wanted to be free? He saw a note folded on the table next to him, and reached for it, unfolding it with his free hand.

“Duty calls. I’ll visit you in your room tonight.

Ps: Good luck trying to unlock the handcuffs. You broke the keys after last night’s activities. Not that I needed them..but it’s a different story for you isn’t it?”

 

Karma’s eye twitched, laughing with a hint of annoyance. He had no choice but to break the handcuffs then. He folded the note again and put it on the desk. Karma pulled on the handcuffs, rattling the bed frame. Just as he was about to break it, a white slip of paper came into his vision. He stifled a laugh as he read the note.

“Before you use that big head of yours and break the handcuffs, I’ve already made another key for it. It’s in your short’s pocket.

PPS: When you take a shower and feel the skin on your back burning from all the scratches, consider that revenge for what you did to me last night. I don’t even know how I’m supposed to show up to work after what you left on me.”

 

Karma chuckled, remembering the number of hickeys he had left on the bluenette. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. He gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading to work. He turned on the water letting it run down his back. He felt a strong stinging sensation on his back. He chuckled, remembering how Nagisa had held onto him the previous night, calling for him and making noises that left the redhead with shivers. He touched the scratches, flinching from the slight pain, but no pain no game right?

It was still early in the morning when Karma left the hotel. He couldn’t afford letting anyone see Japan’s most successful politician coming out from a love hotel after all.

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief as the man in front of him dropped dead. He wiped his knife on the man before swiftly jumping out the window. That was finished rather quickly, though Nagisa hadn’t quite gotten all the information he had wanted. The man was a human trafficking operator. One of the largest in the country. Killing him would only halt the operations for a while, but it was better than letting it continue at such high rates. Getting close to him was a simple matter. All Nagisa had to do was dress up as a cute high school girl, and suck up to him for a bit, and voilà! He was granted access into his apartment. The older man had left Nagisa to ‘doll up’ without a doubt to prepare ‘herself’ for some ‘activities’ in his bedroom, which had made Nagisa shudder in disgust. But nonetheless, it was a chance to copy all the data in the man’s pc, allowing Nagisa to see where most of the key locations of human trafficking were located. As soon as he was done, he had sat on the bed, calling for the man in his most ‘moe’ voice. The man had immediately barged into the room, his face in a creepy grin as he sat next to Nagisa. Nagisa attempted to press for more information, for where exactly his headquarters were, but obviously, the man had other intentions. He pulled on the ribbon of Nagisa’s ‘school uniform outfit’, which Nagisa was not my any means expecting, exposing all of his lower neck, until his collarbones. That wouldn’t have been a problem any day except today. Karma didn’t exactly like leaving ‘light hickeys’, and so there were dark ‘reddish purple’ marks decorated all over his body. The man immediately stood up, a flare in his eyes at the fact that the ‘female’ in front of him was already claimed. He yelled, attempting to grab her by the throat before a knife pierced through his chest. He fell to the ground in pain before death overcame him. Nagisa grabbed the chip he had used to copy all the data, and left through the window.

He was just going back to his apartment for a change of disguise when he felt his indicator blinking. He went to the nearest phone booth and dialed the call center for assassins. The call centre was where assassins called to receive targets or more information on their targets. They had to call a certain number that changed every time they made a call. For example, the first time you call, the number may be 7744997529, but then once the call is over, you will receive another number which is the number you call the next time. Once you called, you’d be directed to an anonymous ‘bridge’ where you’d enter the number of your target. The person who assigned you the target would pick up the phone and give you the information you need. In this case, the person who picked up the phone was indicating to Nagisa that there was new information that he needed to know. 

Nagisa turned on his voice disguiser and began speaking.  
“Snake reporting back to call.”  
The phone was silent for a moment before he heard a voice come through. “Snake, we’ve got a job for you.”  
Nagisa hesitated for a moment before responding “I need more information than that.”  
“He’s involved in politics. Male, in his early twenties. You have a year.”  
Nagisa’s heart dropped, it couldn’t be Karma again…could it? “I’ll do it.” he responded  
“Well done Snake, the details will be forwarded to you on this server “40112297”.  
Nagisa sighed, taking a mental note of the number. “Is that all?”  
“Yes, do not hesitate for further information. May I remind you that this is highly classified.”  
“Yes, I am aware.”  
“And one more thing. If you do not complete it by the last month, two other ‘friends’ will aid you in this, though I am aware you are very secretive of your identity.”  
“Absolutely not. I work alone. That is not going to change. No one knows me, and I plan to keep it that way. So do not even attempt to speak on this topic again unless you want to find another assassin to do the job.” Nagisa slammed the phone down, walking back to his apartment. He was actually lying when he said he would drop the job, there was no way he was dropping it. He needed to find out why so many people were targeting Karma, besides the obvious reasons anyway.

Nagisa slammed the door behind him and dove into his bed, burying into the pillows.   
“Karma….what have you gotten yourself into?”

~ Timeskip brought to you by the Akabane Corporation ~

“Karma?” Nagisa whispered.  
He had gone to Karma’s room as he had said he would before, but found the redhead sleeping on his desk. He looked upon Karma’s peaceful sleeping face, smiling internally at his helpless state. He made sure the redhead was sleeping before barely touching his lips against Karma’s forehead, careful not to wake him up.  
“I’ll protect you. No matter what.” Nagisa whispered as he turned to leave. He was just about to walk away from Karma when he felt a warmth press on his fingers. His eyes widened. Was Karma awake? He observed the redhead, but he made no other movements. Nagisa had to suppress a smile as the grip on his fingers strengthened. He debated on leaving or waking the redhead. Though the former would have been better, the latter definitely sounded more appealing. He gently shook the redhead awake, calling his name quietly.  
“Karma, you should be sleeping on your bed.” Nagisa heard the redhead stirr as he woke. Karma blinked once, and once more when he saw Nagisa in front of him.  
“What took you so long?” Karma asked through his droopy eyes as he lead the bluenette to his bed.  
“Eh…there was some important research I had to do.”   
Karma patted the space next to him on the bed, signaling for the bluenette to sit next to him.  
“Do you have to go home today?” Karma asked as he reached behind Nagisa to remove the bluenette’s wig, letting his blue locks drop down.  
Nagisa thought for a moment, and decided to humour him since he didn’t have any urgent matters besides Karma’s assassination, and what better way to protect him that to be with him? He shook his head in response to Karma’s question. He saw Karma’s lips spread into a grin as he pulled Nagisa down, lying down together on the bed.  
“Stay with me,” Karma said as he leaned in to touch their foreheads together.  
Nagisa hummed in response as Karma leaned in to entwine their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< This didn't have nearly as much fluffy moments as my heart needs...so expect another chapter soon? Hopefully...


	8. Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but this chapter is payback for the lack of fluffiness last chapter ><

Karma and Nagisa were both huggers. They clung onto the warmest thing within reach, which so happened to be each other. This wasn’t a problem at all. It wasn’t, until Nagisa had to leave at 4am in the morning. He couldn’t risk letting anyone see him in daylight, and he had to put back on his disguise as well. But he couldn’t do either if he was still tangled with Karma. He carefully slipped his hands out slowly, and exhaled when Karma didn’t make any response. He continued attempting to slide his legs out as well, and silently cheered for himself when they successfully became untangled. Before he could move any further, he felt hands slide around his waist pulling him closer to the redhead.  
“At least wake me up before you leave.” Karma whispered, his voice husky from just waking up. Oh what Nagisa wouldn’t do to hear that everyday.  
“I didn’t want to wake you.” Nagisa whispered in response. He watched as Karma sat up, untangling their bodies.  
“I’ve got a meeting in an hour or so with the US as well…” Karma said as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.  
“About what?” Nagisa asked.  
Karma flinched in shock at the question. “Ah, nothing important…”  
Nagisa eyed him as he replied. Karma was definitely lying. It was something he didn’t want Nagisa to know about. Nagisa pretended to shrug it off and got off the bed. “Okay then. I’ll be off.”  
Karma held onto his arm. “Are you coming by today?”  
Nagisa thought for a few seconds. He would be busy today doing his research, he doubted he would have time.  
“Sorry, I don’t think so…I’ve got to do my research.” Nagisa answered.  
Karma pouted, releasing Nagisa’s arm. “What if I allow you access to the database for the country? Then will you have time?”  
Nagisa’s jaw dropped. While he could hack into it himself, he himself couldn’t reach the highest level of classification only known by the top of the hierarchy. Which included Karma of course. “K-Karma! You can’t just offer that much information to anyone!”  
Karma chuckled. “You’re not ‘anyone’ Nagisa. I trust you.”  
Nagisa puffed his cheeks in a pout. “How do you manage to say exactly what I want you to say?…” He murmured quietly.   
Karma chuckled, standing up so he could hold Nagisa’s cheeks, cupping them in his palms. “Because you’re exactly what I want.” He said, staring into Nagisa’s eyes.  
Nagisa’s face probably flushed every shade of red known to man. He scurried away from the redhead, retreating into the corner of the room, covering his face with his hands.“How do you say that with a straight face?” He mumbled through his fingers.  
Karma chuckled, approaching the bluenette. He pried Nagisa’s hands off and tilted his face towards him.

Nagisa whimpered as he felt Karma’s lips touch his.  
“K-Karma…I’ll be late…” Nagisa whispered between breaths.  
Karma pulled away, leaning his head on Nagisa’s shoulder. “Can’t you just live here with me? I don’t think I can let a day pass when I can’t see you anymore.”  
“Karma…” Nagisa trailed off.  
“Nagisa, I love you. I really, really do. I don’t know why, but I really do.”  
Now it was Nagisa’s turn to bring their lips together. He kissed the redhead gently, as if he was glass on the verge of shattering. There was nothing forceful about the kiss. It was simply an innocent confession of love, one neither of them had felt before. Not their first kiss, not their last, it was a different experience altogether. What lay behind the kiss was not lust, but love, a pure love. Karma reciprocated the kiss, running this fingers through the locks of Nagisa’s hair gently. When the two separated, a faint blush dusted both their cheeks.  
“I should probably start heading out now…” Nagisa said, glancing at his watch.  
Karma hummed in agreement, tying up Nagisa’s hair to assist him putting on his wig. Nagisa smiled at feel of Karma’s fingers running through his hair. His hair was rarely let down, and even more rarely seen by anyone…yet the simple action from the redhead made shivers of happiness run up his spine.

“I really can’t see you today? Not even for a few minutes?” Karma asked.  
Nagisa hesitated for a moment before whispering his real address to Karma.  
“Eh..I sort of expected you to live in an underground facility or something.”  
Nagisa laughed quietly. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I live in an average apartment. Unlike your huge building complex here.” Nagisa smiled as he saw Karma roll his eyes. He pulled out a key from his pocket, dangling it in front of Karma’s face.  
“Here, the key to my apartment.”  
Nagisa felt a tinge of regret when he saw the redhead’s eyes gleam with mischief as he took the keys from the bluenette. “Try not to blow up my apartment while I’m gone?”  
“I’ll try…”  
Nagisa face palmed when he heard the smirk in the redhead’s voice. Oh…he really shouldn’t have given him the key.  
“Okay I’ll get going now… Remember, don’t let anyone see you enter the apartment okay? And don’t come in daylight. Always come at 10pm or later.” Nagisa said, ensuring the redhead was listening.  
Karma nodded grinning. “I’ll see you tonight then!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a filler because I wanted more Karmagisa.... Why am I such a disappointment....


	9. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa needs information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Early updatess. I had PSATs today and I feel like hiding from the world. Karma and Nagisa give me life <3

Nagisa waited, hiding in the shadows as he saw Karma leaving his office. It was 9:45pm, Karma was most likely heading to Nagisa’s apartment.   
“Perfect timing.” He whispered under his breath. He hadn’t given Karma a copy of his key in the spur of the moment, it was already planned. He would’ve given Karma the key even if they hadn’t had that heart to heart moment that morning. He had decided it the moment he saw Karma flinch upon Nagisa’s interest in his work content. He felt guilty for doing this, but he really needed the information, and he knew Karma wasn’t going to give it to him easily. Karma’s building was tightly secured. It was equipped with the latest technology, technology that could potentially kill someone if they so much as opened a window. Luckily for Nagisa, Karma had already deactivated his room balcony sensors since the bluenette came through the window more than he did through the doors. 

Nagisa landed swiftly on his feet, quickly unlocking the balcony doors. Much to his surprise, the alarms in the room were off, and all he had to do was simply deactivate the motion sensors. Easier said than done though. The motion sensors were placed strategically in an area that wasn’t visible to people who hadn’t been into the room before. Nagisa, of course, having been the in room multiple times now, had spotted it and made a mental note, but even with the mental note, how was he supposed to deactivate it when it was directly opposite him at the end of the room? He bit his lip, glancing at his watch. He had 15 minutes to get in to allow him enough time to search through the room, and 8 of those minutes had to be dedicated to deactivating the motion sensors. That left 7 minutes for him to find a way to physically get to the device.

Nagisa grinned as the seven minute timer he set for himself rang, marking the end of his time. He stared at the motion sensor above him, completely deactivated and covered in 7 minutes. That was a new record. He immediately walked toward Karma’s desk, searching the top of it. He saw papers on several large corporations and companies, but nothing major besides that. He opened a drawer ever so slightly, and saw a familiar piece of paper folded neatly. He opened it, half expecting what he was going to see. It was the letter he had left Karma when he left his life behind. He smiled, knowing that Karma really had cared about him since the beginning. He flipped through several papers, but none were of any interest, until he came across a form that was halfway filled out. Nagisa didn’t need to look twice to see what it was. It was the election candidacy form, which could only mean one thing. Karma was running for main office. It wasn’t such a big surprise, seeing his success, but a lot of things would have to change if he did. Karma was a lot younger than the accepted age, which would already cause a lot of trouble. However was that the only reason so many people were targeting him? He flipped through the data given from his latest job offer. The amount of money they were offering was baffling, going into the 8 digits. He looked at the time, and began arranging everything back exactly as it was before. He reactivated the motion sensors, and hopped off the balcony, running back to his apartment.

Nagisa stood outside his apartment panting. He had changed his disguise to a male one this time, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He entered his apartment, immediately searching for Karma. His apartment was average sized, despite the amount of money he had, so it should’ve been easy to find Karma. There were four rooms, his bedroom, his research room, which was always locked, a guest bedroom, and an office room. Karma was nowhere in sight. That was when Nagisa heard muffled speaking from his backdoor. He pressed his ear against the door, listening. It was definitely Karma alright. It sounded like he was speaking on the phone.  
“I have no intention of engaging in your corruptions. If anything, I will end it.” Karma’s voice echoed firmly through the door. Nagisa couldn’t hear what the person on the other side of the phone was saying so he relied solely on Karma’s answers for information.  
“Should I take that as a threat?”  
…  
“I am aware, I have already told all the others the same thing I’ve told you. They are on equal terms with me as you are.”  
….  
“That is all I have to say. Withdraw from all your agreements, and I will think about it. You don’t want your corruptions to go public do you? Goodbye, send my greetings to the top eh? ”  
Nagisa dashed into his living room, dropping himself on his sofa. If Karma was blackmailing huge corporations, that would be a good enough reason to have him assassinated. Nagisa covered his face in his hands, from the looks of it, it seemed like Karma was planning to stop corruption in Japan.  
“When’d you come home Nagi?” Karma inquired rather boldly when he saw the bluenette on the sofa.  
“Oh…just a minute ago.” Nagisa lied, clenching his fist.  
“A minute ago?” Karma asked, nearing the bluenette.  
“Yeah…why?”  
“Oh nothing, I just thought I heard the door open around 5 minutes ago.”  
Nagisa was caught. No amount of assassination skills he had could get him out of this. Well to be more precise, no skills that didn’t require killing or hurting him. To his surprise however, Karma brushed it off, joining him on the sofa.  
“So how was work?” Karma inquired.  
“Eh..you know…just normal stuff…?” Nagisa answered hesitantly.  
“Are you not telling me because it’s classified, or because it’s about me?”  
Nagisa froze. If Karma already knew there was no point lying. He sighed, leaning back into the sofa. “Yeah it’s about you.”  
Karma ran his fingers through his red hair, ruffling it. “Well that explains the room.”  
Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Did you go in my research room?”  
Karma raised an eyebrow. “What research room? I was talking about your room.”  
Uh oh. Nagisa bit his lip, internally slapping himself revealing things on his own mistakes. “ha..ha..ha…just kidding? There’s actually no such room?” Nagisa joked, hoping Karma would drop the subject.  
He watched as Karma’s lips turned into a frown. He got up, and walked straight to the room with a locked door…which coincidentally, was the research room.  
“Open.” Karma demanded.  
“No.”  
“What are you hiding from me?”  
“Karma! This is my job! You can’t just expect me to simply open the doors to all my information and data just because you want to know what I know! ” Upon the words leaving his lips, Nagisa immediately wanted to take them back. Whatever he was trying to say, it came out wrong. So wrong.  
Karma flinched, his face darkening. “Oh, is that so? In that case, it’s nice to see how you feel about me.” He muttered before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Nagisa hit his forehead on the wall closest to him. He ran into his room, and saw an open envelope on his desk. His eye twitched. Karma hadn’t found out anything. He had just found the pictures he had taken of Karma while finding out about his daily routine. He dashed out the door, chasing after Karma. As soon as the redhead was in sight, he sprinted.

Karma could hear the bluenette chasing after him, but he continued walking at a steady pace. It wasn’t long before he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.  
“Karma I’m sorry!” The voice was muffled, but Karma could make out what was being said. He turned around, facing Nagisa.  
“I didn’t mean what I said… I…I’ll show you what’s in the room.”  
Karma put his hands on Nagisa’s cheeks, lifting his head. “Do you trust me?”  
Nagisa nodded violently. “More than anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fluff today :( I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMETIME THIS WEEK (or early next week depending on how much homework I get) Thanks for all the comments and kudos ^_^ they really make my day.


	10. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an emotional rollercoaster in Nagisa's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your weekly dose of Karmagisa ><

“……….I don’t even know whether to be flattered or to be creeped out.” Karma stared at the walls of the room, with hundreds of his pictures pinned and connected by a string onto locations on a map. It was the kind of scene you’d expect in a crime scene investigation tv show.  
“It’s just basic information.” Nagisa replied, still standing in the doorway.  
Karma’s fingers traced the last strand of string that had the day’s date labelled on it. It lead to his ….office?  
“Nagi? Did you go to my office just now?”  
Nagisa’s head jerked up in realisation that Karma could see what he had done. “Uhh…Yes?”  
He watched as he saw Karma smirk. “But you didn’t manage to get in did you? Even though my sensors were off on the balcony… You must’ve noticed the motion sensors that were in the room itself.”  
Now it was Nagisa’s turn to smirk. “Oh..yeah..but too bad I managed to disarm them…”  
“Heh…then tell me Nagisa, what did you find?” Karma asked as he pushed the bluenette against the wall his hands on either side of his head.  
“N-Nothing new.” Nagisa yelped as Karma’s lips came into contact with his, Karma’s hands roaming up his neck, pulling on the the wig he was wearing.  
“Nnh..Karma..I can’t…not here…”  
“Not even in your own apartment?” Karma asked exasperatedly. The fact that Nagisa couldn’t even walk around without a wig was beyond the life of a normal assassin. Then again…Nagisa wasn’t exactly a normal assassin. He looked around the room, the windows were all already sealed with black curtains draping over them. The only source of light they had was coming from the open door that led to the living room. Karma shut the door, covering the room in darkness.  
“Karma!?”  
“If I can’t see you when I’m right next to you, then no one else can.” Karma whispered near his ear, immediately pulling off the wig he was wearing and dropping it to the floor. His lips brush Nagisa’s, teasing him, his fingers drawing circles on Nagisa’s skin under his shirt. Nagisa shivered, starting to breathe heavily.  
“Now, are you going to tell me what you did in my office? Or am I going to have to make you?”  
It was in this moment that Nagisa regretted telling Karma that he had successfully penetrated his impeccable defense system. Karma always managed to make him drop his guard, which was something he never did with anyone else.  
“I…just….ah! Itai! Karma!” Nagisa pulled his head back as he felt Karma’s teeth on his neck.  
“What were you saying?” Karma asked as teased the skin on the bluenette’s collarbone. Even though he couldn’t see a thing, he could imagine the look that Nagisa would have plastered on his face right now. A mixture of pleasure, and irritation. He chuckled to himself.  
Nagisa on the other hand, was having trouble holding back the sounds he was making. The fact that he couldn’t see anything was basically enhancing every other sense he had, making even the slightest touch vibrate.  
“Wait…I..” Nagisa felt Karma pause and lift his head. Now that his wish had been granted he really didn’t know what to say. “I…can't go to work with too many hickeys…” He nearly slapped himself after the words left his mouth. He could basically hear the smirk grow on Karma’s lips.  
“Oh? ’Too many’? Then I’ll be sure to enjoy the marks i’ll be leaving with your permission.”

Nagisa stared at his neck and chest in the mirror. There was no way he was ever going to let Karma determine what was ‘too much’ anymore. He groaned, putting on his wig again and walking out the bathroom. Karma was laying on the sofa, scrolling through his phone as he glanced at Nagisa and put it away.  
“Did you have to put on the wig so soon?”  
“You know I can’t Karma.”  
He watched as Karma pouted. It always made him smile when Karma pouted. It was a sight only he got to see. To everyone else, he may be a sophisticated gentleman, or a playboy to others, but when they were alone together, the expressions that he got to see were so much better than anything he saw anywhere else.

Karma pulled him onto his lap and lay down.  
“So, what did you find?”  
Nagisa sighed. “I just…found your election candidacy form.”  
“And?” Karma asked, still lying down.  
“That’s it. The only real information I got was from your phone call.”  
“So you were listening.” Karma raised his eyebrow.  
“You already knew I was,” Nagisa muttered.  
Karma chuckled. “Then why did you lie before?”  
“I don’t know… Whenever I’m with you my assassination skills count for nothing.”  
“Tsk Tsk, that’s bad Nagisa, what if I’m planning worldwide domination and you’re the only person who can kill me?”  
“…..I still wouldn’t kill you.” Nagisa muttered quietly.  
Karma laughed pulling Nagisa down with him. “I’m going to marry you, you know?”  
Nagisa furrowed his eyebrow. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.” He said playfully before sticking his tongue out.  
Karma suddenly sat up straight, his face no longer in a smile. Nagisa drew back, preparing himself for what was about to come.  
“But in all seriousness, Nagisa, stay out of my work. It’s dangerous, I don’t want you getting involved.”  
Nagisa’s eye twitched., his heartbeat increasing unsteadily. He could feel his resolve start to wear away. “You’re blackmailing HUGE corporations that are working together to kill you Karma! I can’t stay out of your work! You’re going to die for real! I can’t let that happen! Over my dead body will I let you die! If you die…” Tears streamed down Nagisa’s cheeks as he cried.  
Karma pulled him into an embrace. “Nagisa, I’m not going to die. I’m right in front of you aren’t I?”  
“I’ve gotten three job offers to kill you already. Each one with a higher pay than the other. Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”  
“Nagi, Japan is corrupted. I don’t want to live in a country with such dirty money. This isn’t for me, this is for everyone living in Japan.”  
“I know! So at least….At least let me protect you!” Karma kissed the bluenette’s tears, caressing his face.  
“Then will you help me?” Karma asked.  
Nagisa nodded desperately.  
“Then protect the most important person in the universe to me. The person I want to hug, touch, kiss, marry, make love, and die with.” Karma looked into his eyes.” Protect yourself with your life Nagisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh someone help me I love them so much <3 Thanks for all the comments and kudos ^_^


	11. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma don't really have anything scheduled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss we reached 100 Kudos!! Thank you for sticking with me this far ^_^ 100 Kudos may not seem a lot, but it really is to me >< Here's a special fluffy chapter as a thank you <3

“Nagisa… stop squirming.” Karma groaned as he wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist tighter to hold the bluenette. Sleeping with Nagisa always seemed to pass by so fast. Especially fast today, since it was two in the morning.  
“Not until you agree to this,” Nagisa replied, passing a laptop to Karma.  
Karma shielded his eyes from the brightness of the screen. “What do you want me to do?”  
“Read it out loud,” Nagisa stated simply.  
Karma sighed, forcing his eyes open. “If I read it then you’ll come back to bed?  
Nagisa nodded.  
Karma groaned and began reading the words out loud.

“I, Karma Akabane, shall henceforth, from this moment on, never engage myself in any life-threatening situations without notifying the individual Nagisa Shiota if I have prior knowledge of being in such. I will also never hesitate to ask for assistance in any task, no matter the manner from Nagisa Shiota, and will notify him of any problems that I feel require more than I am capable of. By reading this out loud, I hereby fully agree to everything I have said and can never go back on these words…wait what? Nagisa?” Karma turned to the bluenette to see him grinning, holding a voice recorder in his right hand.  
“We can go back to bed now. I can sleep peacefully thanks to you, Mr A-ka-ba-ne~”  
Karma read through the contract, letting the information sink into his half-asleep mind. He ran his fingers through his hair playfully glaring at Nagisa. “You’re lucky the terms aren’t so bad. If I didn’t actually agree to them I'd break the mp3 players you’re holding.”  
“Oh, that would be fine. I have 6 more copies. I’ve hidden three of them in places you’ll never find~!  
Karma lay back in bed, covering his eyes with his right hand. “I give up. This is what I get for dating an assassin.”  
Nagisa put the laptop away, climbing onto Karma so that his head was on his chest. “But you like it don’t you? Sometimes I wonder whether you’re actually a sadist or a masochist Karma.”  
Karma looked down at his boyfriend in disbelief. “What has gotten into you this early in the morning?”  
“Nothing! I’m just so so so so so happy that I can protect you!” Nagisa smiled brightly, blinding Karma’s morning vision. He would’ve had a nosebleed had he seen the full thing.  
“You shouldn’t act so cute unless you want me to do something to you.”  
“….What if I do want you to do something?”

Karma’s fingers gently ran up his spine as he looked into Nagisa’s eyes. His eyes were getting used to the dark, and he could see just subtly the outline of his azure blue eyes. They had turned off the light once again since Karma wasn’t allowed to remove Nagisa’s disguise no matter what time it was without it being completely dark (thanks to nagisa), but it wasn’t changing anything. He leaned down, allowing Nagisa to feel his warm breath as it ghosted across his face. Karma’s lips captured his, forcing Nagisa to stifle his gasp as he felt the soft pressure on his lips. He relaxed as he felt Karma’s fingers pull off the bands that tied his hair together beneath the wig.  
“Karma do you have a fetish for blue hair?” Nagisa asked as they pulled back from the kiss.  
“What makes you think that?” Karma asked, entertained by the question.  
“You’ve always played with my hair, ever since we met.” Nagisa explained.  
“You’re slightly off.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“I have a fetish…for…”  
“For what?” Nagisa asked.  
“For…Nagisa Shiota.”  
There was a moment of silence before Karma was elbowed in the gut.  
“What was that for?” Karma asked, rubbing his stomach.  
“It worked.”  
“What worked?” He asked again, as he heard Nagisa fumbling about to put on the wig again.  
Karma switched on the light to see the blushing mess sitting in front of him.  
“Are you..?”  
“Shut up! I said it worked!!” Nagisa squealed as he dove under the bed covers.  
“My flirting actually worked on Nagisa Shiota? Wow.”  
Karma lifted the covers, revealing Nagisa curled up in a ball covering his blushing face with his hands. He chuckled kissing the bluenette’s forehead. “Nagisa you have no idea how cute you are.”  
“I’m not-!” Nagisa was interrupted when Karma peeled off his fingers covering his face and brought their lips together again. It was gentle, slow and comforting in a way. They never really pulled apart, more like Nagisa fell asleep on Karma chest, listening to the beating of his heart against his own.

~ Timeskip brought to you by The Akabane Corporations ~

“Ne ne Karma~ I’ve got nothing to do today, are you free?” Nagisa asked, bobbing up and down after his shower.  
“I’m free until the evening, yes.” Karma answered, looking away from his laptop for a moment.  
“Take me on a date.”  
“A date?”

 

“Holy mother of god.” Karma’s jaw dropped as Nagisa showed up on his front door. Karma had gone home to shower and get a change of clothes for their ‘date’. He was expecting Nagisa to show up in casual clothes as he never really wanted to draw attention to himself, but this was beyond any expectations he could have possibly thought of. Nagisa was wearing the most innocent and cutest sundress he had ever seen. And if that didn’t kill him, Nagisa wasn’t wearing a wig. He regretted denying having a fetish for Nagisa’s blue hair, he would spend hours playing with it if he could. Nagisa had put on hair extensions that were pulled into twin tails that flowed down his waist. To say the least, Karma had died from a mental nosebleed.  
“Karma!?” Nagisa called as he reached over to stable the redhead.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Karma asked as he pulled the bluenette closer by the wrist.  
“Is this too much? Nagisa is very sorry…Nagisa just wanted to please Karma.” Nagisa pouted, a glint in his eyes. Karma had had way too much fun with him so far, it was his turn to have some revenge. He watched as the redhead’s poker face dissolved into a sheet of red. Karma was blushing. Karma Akabane was blushing. Nagisa didn’t have enough time to revel in his victory, as he was pulled firmly into the room. Before Nagisa could withdraw his mind from what was happening, Karma’s arms were around him, the rush of helplessness showing in his legs as they buckled beneath him. Karma held him up, bringing their lips together. He could taste a flavor on the bluenette’s lips. Karma wasted no time, coaxing open the pair of lips with a gentle bite.  
“Strawberry?” Karma asked as he licked his lips.  
Pouting, Nagisa wiped the remaining lip gloss smeared on his lower lip. “No, it was Raspberry. Now I need to do my makeup all over again.”  
Karma grinned. “That's what you get for provoking me.”  
Nagisa stuck out his tongue as he entered the bathroom, reapplying his gloss.

“Ready cutie?”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Then would you prefer I call you Nagisa in front of everyone?”  
“right…never mind then.”  
Karma chuckled as he gave Nagisa a quick peck on the lips as they stepped into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter ^^


	12. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma takes Nagisa to see someone from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry >< I know it's late..

“Karma. I am not going in there.”  
“What? Why not? You used to come here with me after school.”  
“You know very well why I won’t go in there.”  
Karma sighed tilting Nagisa’s face up. “When you left Kayano was distraught. She even chose to takeover this specific restaurant and work here because she thinks you’ll come visit someday. I think she should at least know that you’re okay. Besides, she may not even be here. She only comes occasionally nowadays.”  
Nagisa sighed, glancing at the ground. “I’ll go in on one condition. If Kayano is there I will not tell her who I am. If she does manage to recognise me, then so be it, but you will not tell her who I am. Is that clear?”  
Karma ran his fingers through his hair. “When you look like that even I’m going to have a hard time recognising you.”  
Nagisa glared at Karma as he chuckled and kissed the bluenette on the cheek.  
“Alright alright, Shall we?” Karma asked as he opened the door.

They sat on the table closest to the window, where they used to sit everyday after school without fail. Nagisa relished at the wave of nostalgia that hit him as he breathed in the scent of fresh cookies and milk tea. He may be an assassin now, but that didn’t stop his sweet tooth at all. He remembered hesitating to enter the shop several times after leaving even though he was fully disguised and there was no way Kayano would ever be able to tell it was him. To tell the truth, Nagisa wasn’t afraid of Kayano seeing him, it was more the other way around.  
“Can I help you?”  
The waiter interrupted Nagisa’s thoughts. “Ah…I’ll have a bubble milk tea please..” He heard Karma chuckle.  
“Still bubble milk tea?”  
“Shush, don’t judge my choice in beverages.” Karma laughed as he gave his order to the waiter.

The two conversed as they waited for their drinks to arrive.  
“So have you talked to anyone in our class since you left?” Karma asked.  
“Well… I haven’t but the people I have to pretend to be have. I even sat right next to Sugnio in the theatre the other day while I was supposed to be on a date with this guy. Though I must say it was a very awkward date.” After the words ‘date’ left his mouth he saw Karma’s eye twitch.  
“How many dates have you already gone on?”  
“This is my second official one.” He watched as Karma attempted to counter his statement, but pull back and stay silent.  
“Karma, you have to understand that whoever I pretend to be during my missions is not who I am.” He saw Karma shrink back and pout.  
“It doesn’t change the fact that they got your first date.”  
“They didn’t.”  
“What?”  
“You were my first date… Don’t you remember?”  
Karma raised his eyebrow in surprise. “When?”  
“Remember…after we had that fight to save Koro-Sensei…”  
Karma’s heart nearly burst when he saw Nagisa’s cheeks dust a shade of pink in a blush.  
“After everyone left…we…-we..”  
“Kissed.” Karma finished for him. He had to hold back his laughter. Nagisa was just too cute for him.  
“How can you be embarrassed to say that after everything we’ve done together?”  
“Shut up!!” Nagisa said as he buried his face in his hands. “Anyway, after that we went out to get milkshakes together right?”  
“Did you think of that as a date?”  
“Well sort of? I mean I’d like to think of it as my first date. And we even indirectly kissed too you know?”  
Karma laughed, “ you mean when we shared our milkshakes?”  
Nagisa nodded, directing his gaze away from Karma in embarrassment.  
“I felt bad that day. I felt like I was taking advantage of you.” Karma muttered as he leaned back in his chair.  
“I felt even more guilty. I was thinking how bad I was that I was taking your innocent acts as something…else.”  
“You know I really wonder why we hadn’t just told each other back then. Things would have been so much more easier.” Karma said as he signalled for the waiter to bring their drinks to their table.  
As the waiter put both their drinks on their table, Nagisa thanked her and poked his straw through his cup.  
Nagisa’s eyes sparkled as he sipped on the tea happily.  
“You know for an assassin you sure are easy to please.” Karma whispered grinning.  
Nagisa glared at him as he continued sipping on his tea. “No one can resist bubble tea Karma. If you’d try it you’d like it.”  
Karma raised an eyebrow. “But I have tried it. It’s just too sweet.”  
“Maybe you just need to drink it differently….like put less sugar maybe?” Nagisa suggested, chewing on the pearls.  
“I can only think of one way I’d like to taste it.” Karma said, a smirk growing on his lips.  
“How?” Nagisa asked, completely unaware of what thoughts were running through Karma’s mind.  
“I’ll tell you, just come over here a sec.”  
“Nagisa stood up confused and went over to sit next to Karma instead of opposite him. “What is it?” He watched as Karma took a sip of the tea from his cup. “What are you…hya!”  
Karma kissed the bluenette, pinching his side to part his lips. Nagisa could taste the tea as it flooded into his mouth, slightly warm. He shivered as the liquid slid down his throat, letting Karma pull his neck closer. He could feel Karma smirking into the kiss as his fingers gripped on the redhead’s shirt.  
“Karma? Is that you?” A voice echoed from outside Nagisa’s vision. He immediately jerked back away from Karma, wiping his lips.  
Karma licked his lips, turning his attention to the voice.  
“Oh, Kayano. Whats up?”  
Nagisa turned his head 360 degrees as fast as he could, his hair extensions whipping Karma. Kayano was right there.  
“What do you mean what’s up? I don’t see you for like three months at all and then when I do see you, you’re snogging some girl right in public. I mean, I know you’re a playboy and all, but this is a tad bit disrespectful to her and everyone around you, no?” She whispered harshly.  
“Come on Kayano, cut me some slack.”  
She rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to the bluenette sitting in front of her. Her face seemed very familiar…though she couldn’t really pinpoint it. “Who is this?” Kayano asked, gesturing toward Nagisa.  
Karma felt Nagisa stiffen, and he circled his thumb on the back of Nagisa’s hand as he intertwined their fingers for reassurance.  
“Oh, this is my girlfriend.” Karma said, smiling genuinely.  
“Oh! Well, it’s not common for you to have actual girlfriends. You must like her very much then.” She asked, slightly shocked at the soft expression on his face. “What’s your name?” She asked the bluenette.Nagisa snapped back to his senses. This wasn’t anything different. He just had to put on a different persona. Something he did everyday. “Ah, sorry! My name is Shiro! It’s really nice to meet you! Karma’s talked a lot about you!”  
Kayano smiled. “Really? I’m really happy for him to have met someone nice like you. He was down in the slumps for such a long time. I’m…I’m glad that he got over it.” Her voice cracked.  
Nagisa could feel his heart twitch. Her voice just cracked. He could feel her palpitating heartbeat as it paced faster and faster. She was upset. She still wasn’t over it. He reached over and gave her a hug, eliciting a surprised gasp.  
“Shiro-chan?” Kayano asked.  
“I can tell you’re sad about something. You shouldn’t be sad. It’s always good to move on. Nothing is worth being sad for your whole life. Don’t let the past get to you alright? I may not know what happened, but I’m sure whatever happened only made you stronger.”  
They parted, Kayano attempting to smile brightly once again. “Thank you Shiro-chan, Karma’s very lucky to have you. You… remind me of one of my friends. The both of you know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better.  
“Don’t mention it.” Nagisa said.  
“Well, as a symbol of my gratitude, just consider your drinks paid for.” Kayano whispered as she winked and left.

“Wow.” Nagisa let out a sigh of relief as he saw Kayano’s figure walking away from them.  
“Remind me never to doubt you again Nagisa. Seriously… Maybe your acting can even surpass Kayano’s.”  
Nagisa glared at Karma, still relieved that Kayano hadn’t figured out who he was. Nagisa kept silent, his feelings of sadness overtaking him once again. “I…kind of miss having her around.”  
Karma’s grin dropped into a neutral expression. “Lets go somewhere else and talk about this alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fillers..fillers..fillers...until I manage to completely figure out my plot...hehe~ Anyway sorry about not updating last week >< There was a lot of flooding going on where I live and it got really busy, especially since it's raining season. There was even a huge snake swimming in my garden. Not pretty, I'll tell you. Not to mention there was no electricity, and I couldn't leave my house since the water was knee deep. Anyway, thanks for commenting and giving kudos <3


	13. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?? I was going through something for a bit...*ehem ehem* (someone I knew found my fanfiction and.....thus the name change :p) Well, finals are next week, but I couldn't wait to put this up. It's a little shorter but don't hate me ><

“Then come work for me. I’ll handle all the papers.” Karma whispered gently.

Nagisa twitched and raised his head. “I chose this life Karma…I can’t just get out of it. They won’t let me either. They will find me somehow. I don’t exist in this world anymore. And most of all…I don’t hate this job.”

Karma sighed, pulling the bluenette down onto the bed with him. “You know, for a moment I thought I could convince you to come stay with me.”

Nagisa sighed and nudged him with his elbow. “I already stay with you three times a week. Isn’t that enough?”

Karma chuckled, “Even if you stay with me all year it won’t be enough.” Karma yelped as Nagisa hit him again.

Nagisa let out a sigh. He climbed on top of Karma and put his hands on the sides of Karma’s head, touching their foreheads together. “I’m just so tired…”

Karma pulled the bluenette on top of him and hugged him, burying his face into his neck. “I know baby, I know.”

 

Karma woke up with the sunlight streaming into his eyes. Nagisa was still sleeping on top of him, his breathing in sync with Karma’s. He glanced at the time, it was nearly time for Nagisa to go. He patted the bluenette gently. “Nagisa?” No response. He tried again. “Nagisa, wake up.” The bluenette stirred, wrapping his arms around the redhead tighter and burying his face deeper into Karma’s chest. Karma held back a laugh. “I’m not forcing you to leave, but don’t you have a reputation to hold as the infamous ’Snake?’” He heard the smaller male groan as he lifted himself off the redhead.

“Snake’s need to sleep too you know.”

Karma chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “So who’s the lucky prey tonight?”

Nagisa pulled back on his wig, adjusting it in the mirror. “The consort of the princes of Maldoria.”

Karma clipped on the extra extensions to the bluenette's wig. “What do you plan on accomplishing by doing that?”

Nagisa thought for a moment. “It’s confidential, but I’ll tell you. Basically, he’s carrying out illegal human experimentation, and stealing funds from the shared account from their country and a large conglomerate in Japan.”

“Wow. You really shouldn’t be late for that then.” Karma answered.

“Exactly. So thank you for waking me up.” Nagisa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Karma walked him out of the building, unaware of all the attention he was gathering. They were immediately surrounded by press and employees at the building.

“Mr Akabane, who is this girl?” The reporters asked simultaneously, pushing to get closer coverage of Nagisa who was currently hiding his face. Maybe he should avoid coming through the main entrance for now.

“Mr Akabane, you’ve never escorted a woman out before. What does this mean?”

“She’s even been coming for consecutive weeks now!” An employee Karma had never seen before answered, earning him a glare from the redhead..

Karma cleared his throat, making the room silent. He took a shallow breath. “This is my girlfriend. She has every right to come visit me. You will not have anything to do with her unless you want to deal with me.” The room was silent for a moment before the flashes of cameras began. Karma shielded Nagisa and walked him right back into the building, apologizing under his breath for the ‘incompetence’ of his security guards. Nagisa laughed, saying it was alright. They definitely hadn’t gotten a photo of his face, and that was alright. Karma called a car for the bluenette and escorted him out the back.

“Thanks Karma.” Nagisa whispered as he got into the car.

“Have fun with the princess!~” Karma winked as he closed the car door and watched it speed off. He had a lot of work to do now that the press knew about Nagisa. He let out a sigh, ruffling through his hair. Being famous wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.

 

 

Nagisa let out a puff of cold air as he sat atop a building with his sniper in position. He rarely took jobs like this because they were simple and required no infiltration, but this one paid well, and it wasn’t for a bad cause as well. He listened in on the conversations that were currently taking place in the room with his radio frequency device. So far everything was going to plan. He just had to wait for his target to walk into his vision. He watched patiently as the target approached a window. He aimed and held the trigger. But another man who he assumed was a friend, joined him.

“We need to get rid of him.” The voice echoed through his earpiece. Nagisa paused, listening in. Perhaps this was going to be handy information.

“He’s been blackmailing me. I don’t even know how he gets all this information.”

“Akabane Corporation’s are growing in power too quickly. We need to shut him down.”

“I’ve already hired assassins, but they haven’t managed to even get close.”

“I’ve hired Snake. He’s bound to get the job done. He asked for a year, but if he doesn’t get it down before the election I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Snake? I haven’t been able to get a hold of him. How did you get him to accept?”

“I believe he also wants to get rid of Akabane corporations. He was rather eager to accept once I mentioned the name.”

“That’s good news. But if he doesn’t get the job done what will you do?”

“Go after his friends of course. I would go after family, but they won’t be much fun.”

Nagisa gasped and fired the shot. It penetrated through the window and shot the man in the shoulder.

“Shit.” He aimed again, but the man had moved to safety, leaving only his target. He fired the shot through his heart and immediately ran. He needed to kill the other man. If he actually did what he had planned, Nagisa would be distraught.

He sprinted to the building, covering his face. He hadn’t covered up much of his face because he hadn’t expected to have any confrontation, but it would have to do. He looked around desperately and found the guy stepping into a car. It was much too far away for Nagisa to chase, so he slipped away into the shadows. Looks like he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE APPROACHING BIG PLOT STUFF AHHH


	14. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all moving along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY CHAPTER YA'LL XD Extra long to make up for that hiatus I took (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

Nagisa sneaked back home, immediately dialing Karma’s number on his phone. He waited, but no answer. Karma needed to know what was happening. The people he saw were definitely people that were high on the hierarchy, and he should be aware of that. Especially since they planned on taking out his friends and family. Nagisa dialed the company phone number, and let out a sigh of relief when it answered.

“Hello, this is Akabane Corporations. How may I help you?”

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. It sounded like the woman he had met when he had gone to see Karma at the company. He disguised his voice into that of a girl and answered. “Hi, um this is Shiro. I-I met you the other day when I went up to see Karma-“

“Oh! Shiro-chan, it’s you. Don’t worry, Mr. Akabane rarely answers his phone when he’s working on his documents. I’ll put you through to his phone straight away.”

“Thank you!” _Well, that was easier than I thought._ Nagisa waited for the line to go off hold, and perked up at the familiar voice.

“Shiro? Why, how nice of you to call me at work.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes through the phone. “Karma, I need to tell you something important. Are your phone lies tapped or recorded?”

“Unfortunately yes. I’ll come over. Give me…eight minutes.” The redhead replied cheerfully.

“Karma wait.”

“Yes?”

“Be safe okay? I’m serious. Don’t let anyone follow you.” Nagisa was afraid more than ever that the redhead would get into trouble trying to get to his apartment.

“Don’t worry babe, ain’t nobody gonna touch me.” He paused. “Except for you.”

Nagisa could hear the wink through the phone and cringed. “Seriously!”

“Okay okay, I’m heading over now. Don’t worry, I’ll be safe,” He reassured.

 

Nagisa showered and changed into more comfortable wear before Karma came, Immediately running to the door when the doorbell rang. When he saw Karma perfectly unharmed, he let out a sigh of relief before pulling the redhead inside and hugging him tightly.

“Karma something bad is going to happen.” He whispered into the redhead’s chest.

Karma lifted his face to face him. “Calm down Nagisa. I thought you went on a mission? What’s wrong?”

“They’re going to go after your friends and family. I don’t know who, I just got a glimpse of his face, but I hadn’t seen him before.” He stammered.

“What? They can’t get my family though. They’re all overseas.” Karma answered, thinking calmly. “They won’t be able to get my friends easily either…”

“Why not? They could get Kayano, or Nakamura, or Sugino, or, or anyone else from our class!”

Karma ruffled his hair. “Don’t underestimate them Nagisa. We may not all be assassins, but these people don’t know what they’re getting into if they try anything with them. “ Nagisa’s face relaxed slightly, but tensed back up again.

“But-!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let it slide either. I’ll warn them all and hire security for them okay?”

Nagisa relaxed visibly, flopping down onto his sofa. “I almost forgot that you’re rich.” He muttered sticking out his tongue at the redhead.

Karma chuckled. “What can I say? The future president of the liberal democratic party of Japan kind of needs to have some cash in his pockets.” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “And why is the ‘infamous assassin ‘Snake’ calling me out on that? I doubt you’re going to be short on cash anytime soon, being paid more than a hundred thousand dollars per hit.”

Nagisa jolted up at the mention of his money. “I’m not as rich as you though!” He replied, glaring at the redhead.

“That’s because you’re not blackmailing huge conglomerates with their dirty secrets.” Karma squeezed the bluenette’s cheeks. “And you’re not going to be doing that anytime soon either.”

Nagisa pouted. “I don’t want you to do that anymore. You’re really going to get into trouble if you aggravate so many people.”

Karma sighed, pulling the bluenette into his embrace. “Didn’t we already talk about this? It’s not just for me. I don’t want our country to continue to go down in corruption.” He buried his face in Nagisa’s shoulder, his grip around the bluenette’s waist growing tighter.

 

Nagisa had fallen asleep after an hour or so of Karma’s constant reassurance that he would protect everyone including himself to the best of his ability. He lifted the bluenette easily, carrying him in his arms into the master bedroom. Karma lay him on the bed carefully, smiling at his innocent sleeping face. He really wanted them to be able to live together, but it would be hard for the both of them to manage that. If the press found out about a strange girl living with him, they’d definitely dig into her background and when they figure out that they can’t find anything on her, it’d definitely be suspicious. He’d also have to worry about people hanging around their house. They might see Nagisa’s various disguises, and someone would figure out his true identity. He shook his head in frustration. There were just too many obstacles. He also needed to think about the security he would hire for his classmates. He was thinking about live in bodyguards, but he was aware some of the girls would not be comfortable with it. The press was a key factor in all of this. Especially since they had gotten a glimpse of Nagisa that day. People were now aware that he had someone special to him. He’d have to implement some sort of ‘act’ to show that she had protection as well, or else they might target Nagisa instead, and that was the thing he least wanted to happen. Karma pulled the covers over the bluenette quietly, trying not to wake him.

“Sleep…” Nagisa muttered, half asleep.

Karma muffled a laugh. “I’ll be here, I’ve got to make a few phone calls alright?”

Nagisa gripped the redhead’s wrist tightly, pulling him onto the bed. “Sleep now.”

Karma laughed quietly, lying down next to him. “alright alright.” He flipped the light switch next to him.

Nagisa snuggled next to him, draping a leg over him. “Good ni-….” He didn’t get to finish before Karma heard the light snoring from the pillow next to him. He chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

 

Karma woke up sweating, his heart still pounding from the nightmare. He lifted himself to look at the bluenette next to him, and let out a sigh of relief when he was perfectly unharmed. The dream was so realistic, even the possibility of it coming true was terrifying. Someone had followed Karma when he had come visit Nagisa, and had broken in the next day, kidnapping him. Karma had searched for the bluenette for days, but hadn’t found him. One day, he walked back into his office and saw his decaying body laid out on the table. Remembering the dream made him want to puke. He rushed to the bathroom, holding himself over the sink. Nagisa had gotten up, and panicked when Karma had run into the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and followed him, his eyebrows creased from worry. He looked at the redhead has he held himself over the sink. He was sweating, his face pale and his hands trembling.

“Karma, what’s wrong?” Nagisa asked, approaching the redhead from behind, hugging him.

Karma splashed water on his face, trying to even his breathing. “It’s alright baby, go back to sleep. I’ll come back in a bit.”

Nagisa frowned, turning the redhead to face him. “What happened?”

Karma sighed, running his hands through his hair. “It’s just a bad dream. I don’t wanna talk about it now.” He glanced away from Nagisa’s blue eyes as they pieced into him. Nagisa nodded, understanding. He had his fair share of nightmares too. Talking about them was not a good option. He held Karma’s hand and led him back to the bed. He may not know how to prevent nightmares, but he did know how to make them feel better. He lay down and pulled Karma gently onto his chest, letting him listen to his heartbeat. Nagisa smiled when the redhead’s breathing evened and his arms became loose around him. Nagisa knew Karma found it hard to sleep sometimes, but it didn’t mean he should lose out on it any more than anyone else.

 

Nagisa woke up to Karma’s hushed voice from the living room.

“Yeah, so Ineed to hire some bodyguards for you. They’d live in with you since I know you’re more than capable of housing two more people. They’ll eat of their own accord and such, you just need to let them into your house. I’m sure Maehara would be fine with a bodyguard as well since he’s had them around for quite a bit.”

Nagisa walked into the living room, his eyes still droopy. Karma took notice of him and sat down on the sofa, patting his lap for Nagisa to lay down. The bluenette obeyed, quietly listening to the conversation happening over the phone.

“I doubt anyone is going to attack us Karma. Maehara is pretty famous, and I doubt anyone would consider us kidnapping material.”

Karma’s eyes twitched in annoyance. “They’re coming in the afternoon. It’s up to you whether they live outside your door or inside.” He ended the call, sighing, simultaneously running his fingers through Nagisa’s hair.

“Was that Isogai-kun?” He asked.

Karma nodded, scrolling through his contacts. “They’ve all pretty much agreed. I’ve just got to call Okuda, Chiba, and Hayami left. Though the latter will be pretty easy. They live together in a high-security compound, so I don’t think we need to worry about them much. They’ll just require someone to follow them around. I’m just worried about Manami. She lives alone and her apartment houses two people at most. So she’d have to live with a bodyguard on her own. I’m not sure she’d be up to that.”

Nagisa’s breath hitched a little at Karma’s use of Okuda’s first name. He remembered back in school when Karma had mentioned liking Okuda. He said it was only because she could make poisons, but it still bothered him. He internally slapped himself. He was literally lying down on Karma’s lap while he was worrying about this.

“Well if you explain the situation to her, I’m sure you could come to a mutual agreement right?”

Karma lay back into the sofa. “I hope so. I need to find a new secluded house as well.”

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. “Why? Don’t you already have a huge mansion?”

Karma looked into Nagisa’s eyes determinedly. “We’re moving in together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finals tomorrow. What am I doing writing fanfiction? *Sigh* Anyway, thanks for all the Kudos and comments guys ><


	15. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma wants Nagisa to move in. A surprise visit to Okuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML We reached 200 Kudos guys >< yay

Nagisa narrowed his eyes. “We are not moving in together.”  
“Nagisa, the public knows I have a girlfriend. They’re going to track you down if you don’t give them something.”  
“That’s not the point here!” Nagisa exclaimed, sitting back up.  
“Then tell me. What are you so against?” Karma answered, folding his arms across his chest.  
“I’m an assassin Karma. If someone ever managed to see me in a house, it would put both you AND me in danger. That is the absolute last thing I want to do.” Nagisa stood up, turning around to walk away. “This conversation is over. I am not endangering the both of us because we can’t control how much we want to see each other.”  
Karma reached out and grabbed the bluenette by the wrist, pulling him closer. “If you think this is solely because I can’t control my hormones, then you are sorely mistaken.” He inhaled, calming himself. “Nagisa, you have to understand that the fact that the press knows about you changes everything.”  
Nagisa looked Karma in the eye. “What does it change exactly? What do they want? A fake identity? I can give them that.”  
“Then you do that then. If you’re so against living with me.” Karma released his grip on the bluenette, turning away. 

Nagisa had no idea what had just happened. Karma had grabbed his coat and left in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even slam the door when he left. It wasn’t that Nagisa didn’t want to live with Karma, it was just that it was too risky. Nagisa was more than willing to go out dressed as a girl to accompany Karma places, but when it came to his job he needed to live somewhere away from people’s eyes. His current apartment was out of the way from anywhere, and he only returned home late at night. No one saw the various disguises he wore as he left and returned. But if he lived with Karma, without a doubt people would see it. They’d wonder why so many people would be in the house. The more he thought about it, the more he saw that it would be a liability to Karma to have Nagisa live with him. How did Karma not see what was so blatantly clear? He sighed, going back into his room. He spotted Karma’s laptop on his desk, it was still up and running. He must’ve been using it while Nagisa was still asleep. Well looks like it was (kind of) his lucky day. Nagisa sat at his desk, looking at Karma’s open tabs, scrolling through his documents. He paused when he came across a document named ‘Shiota’. It was rather weird, having Karma use his last name. Then again, if anyone gained access to his laptop (like a certain bluenette) they wouldn’t be able to find out who Nagisa was. He opened the document, and his jaw dropped. There were detailed blueprints of a house, but that wasn’t the important part. What was important was the fact that Karma was going to be constructing underground tunnels, and he could only guess why. There was only one reason why the redhead would be so adamant about them living together. He must have a plan, and it was laid out in front of Nagisa. The tunnels were for him to go and leave the house as he pleased without being seen. He suddenly felt very guilty for snapping at the redhead earlier. He continued looking through the document, calculating the approximate price of the house. Lucky for him, Karma had included the pricing of everything, even the top tier security systems. 

Karma was halfway back to his office when he suddenly felt a twang of guilt. He shouldn’t have left like that. He should understand what Nagisa was worried about, after all he worried about it for consecutive weeks planning their house. In the end, he didn’t even get to show it to Nagisa. It suddenly struck him that he had left his computer at the bluenette’s place. He could probably make do without it, seeing as he had 5 other spare laptops at his office for him with backups, but he did want an excuse to go back. Karma quietly unlocked the door, peering in. Nagisa was probably in his room. He walked in quietly and peered into the bluenette’s room. Sure enough, he was sitting at his desk, scrolling through what looked like Karma’s computer.  
“Having fun?” Karma asked, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. He laughed when he saw the bluenette nearly fall off the chair when he announced his presence. He watched as the look of relief on Nagisa’s face morphed into one of realization that he had been caught.  
“I was just-“ Nagisa stammered, thinking of a believable reason he would be looking through Karma’s files.  
“Snooping around to check if I’m cheating on you?” Karma finished for him.  
Nagisa stared at him with a blankly. “You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be? Except for the fact that you didn’t chase after me when I left.” Karma stuck out his tongue playfully as he leaned over to see what the bluenette was looking at. His expression immediately shifted back to neutrality. “So you looked at it?”  
Nagisa nodded guiltily, redirecting his gaze to the floor. “I didn’t know you thought through it so much… I’m- I’m sorry.”  
Karma grinned pulling the bluenette into a hug. “So I take it you’ve approved?” Karma could feel him nodding through their hug and squeezed him tighter. “Let’s go then!”  
Nagisa pulled back from their hug and looked at him blankly. “What do you mean ‘let’s go’?” He paused, realizing what he meant. “Karma…did you already finish building the house?”  
“Hmmm…I’m 99.999999 percent sure it’s done.”  
“Do you even know how long it takes to get permission to build underground tunnels that large?” Nagisa asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
“Who cares about that? I got permission, and you agreed, so let’s go!” The redhead was practically grinning ear to ear. Who knew they would move in so soon? He had planned to move in a month later because he thought he would need to convince the bluenette, but looks like that wasn’t going to be a problem anymore.

Nagisa was still in disbelief as he packed his bags. It was only when they stood in front of the house that it struck him he was going to be living here.  
“You’re kidding me right?” Nagisa asked, his voice even more high pitched than usual.  
Karma chuckled, taking the luggage from the bluenette. “I thought you saw the blueprints?”  
“It definitely doesn’t do the actual thing justice.” The house was pretty much hidden away from everything. You’d only be able to find it if you were specifically told about it. They stopped at the entrance, Karma gesturing to Nagisa.  
“Why don’t you open the door?” The redhead asked, a grin plastered on his face.  
Nagisa looked at him confused, but stepped closer the door to open it. He looked for a handle, but there was none. He tried pushing the door, but it still wouldn’t budge. “Karma…”  
He heard the redhead laughing behind him. Karma reached onto the bluenette’s palm and pressed it against the door firmly. The door slid open immediately, revealing the interior.  
Nagisa froze at the doorway, looking at his palm and back at the door which was now opened. “Okay, now I feel dumb.”  
“Don’t be, there are more ways to open the door than I can remember,” Karma responded and paused. “But obviously only designed for you and me.”  
Nagisa spent the rest of the hour exploring the house, gaping at everything that caught his attention. Karma followed after him, and couldn’t think of anything cuter than Nagisa forgetting he was dressed and acting as a girl when they were alone together. 

Karma’s phone rang, disrupting their tour of the house. He gestured for Nagisa to head to the bedroom and followed behind.  
“Hello? Karma?”  
Karma looked at the caller ID and flashed the phone at the bluenette to let him know who it was. “Yes, Manami?”  
“Y-You called just now? Sorry, I was cleaning up after an experiment failed.”  
Karma cleared his throat. “Well, Manami, perhaps we could meet up? I think you’ll want to hear this in person.”  
“R-Really? O-Okay! Where would you like to meet?” Karma noted her increase in pitch. She couldn’t possibly still like him right?  
“Well… how about I meet you at your house? Since I can tell you’re busy right now.”  
“M-My house!? You want to come to my house? Okay! I’ll be waiting then.”  
Karma ended the call, turning to the bluenette who had a poker face playing on his features.  
“You’re going to her house?” Nagisa asked, his monotone voice clearly audible.  
Karma blinked, observing the bluenette. He hesitated for a moment, before asking. “Nagisa are you angry?”  
The bluenette flinched. “What makes you think that? I asked you a simple question.”  
Karma responded cautiously. “Alright then…But yeah, I’m going to her house. I’ll be back slightly later since I need to go back to the office after talking to her.” He glanced at his watch and picked up his coat. “If you don’t have any missions today feel free to go anywhere since you’re already all dolled up.”  
Nagisa half smiled. “I will.”

So he did leave. Right after Karma. He couldn’t let the redhead get too far away or he wouldn’t be able to catch up. He watched as Karma turned a corner, and was quick to follow. However, he regretted not changing into more comfortable clothes. They really stood out as well, if anyone saw him, he’d definitely catch their attention. Well, it was too late to turn back now. He was surprised Karma hadn’t noticed he was being tailed. That made Nagisa both happy and worried, since Karma didn’t know Nagisa was following him, but he also wouldn’t know if he was being followed by someone dangerous. Nagisa raised an eyebrow in question when Karma made a sharp turn into an alley. He paused, letting the redhead get ahead slightly more before following. As soon as he turned the corner he found himself pressed against the wall, with Karma an inch away from his face.  
“What’s my baby doll doing following me around?” He had a smirk fixed on his face, his left arm snaking around the blunette’s waist.  
Nagisa panicked, thinking of an excuse. “I j-just wanted to s-see how Okuda-san was doing!”  
Karma’s smirk returned to a casual smile. “You could have just asked you know?”  
“I didn’t actually want to go into her house..I just wanted to get a glimpse of her.” Nagisa muttered under his breath.  
Karma chuckled. “Alright then.”He stepped away from the bluenette and held out his hand. “Shall we go together then? Or would you prefer to stalk me all the way there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho~~ I smell a love triangle coming up XD Merry Christmas!!!~~ Consider this update my christmas present haha....though it was mostly filler for the plot coming up o.O


	16. I Like Me Better When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Manami 0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S LATE >< I was in Japan looking for Karmagisa merchandise....but I didn't find any...CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? Welp, anyway, happy new year guys!!

“Alright, Manami lives in this building. Do you want to come in?” Karma asked, his tone soft.  
Nagisa shook his head. “No…I’ll just stay outside. I don’t want to get in your way.”  
Karma nodded and pecked him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later then.” He rang the doorbell, watching Nagisa walk away.

“K-Karma!” Okuda greeted as she opened the door.  
Karma smiled before his face returned to his neutral expression. “Sorry for intruding, but I think you’ll need to sit down for this.”  
Okuda glanced down, trying to prevent eye contact from the thoughts running through her mind. Was he going to confess? She didn’t know what she’d do if Karma confessed. Obviously she’d accept…but-  
“Manami?” Karma called, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
“Oh! Right! Sorry.” Okuda smiled, directing Karma to her living room. A tea set was prepared on the table, with biscuits accompanying it. Karma sat down, taking a breath.  
“Manami, I’ve been threatened.” He paused when he heard her breath hitch. “They told me they’d hurt my friends if I don’t withdraw from the election.” He inhaled slowly, watching her facial expression change. “And I’m not withdrawing from the election.” He watched as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress, her feet shuffling beneath her.  
“Oh…So that’s what you came here for.” She put on a fake smile. “So you’re here to warn me about being careful…? Don’t worry. Nobody knows me so they won’t come after me.”  
Karma frowed. “Manami, I’m hiring bodyguards for everyone. The bodyguards are live-in security, so they’ll be living with you.” He watched as she shook her head in disapproval.  
“K-Karma…I can’t. It’s one thing you’re coming to my house after years to tell me this news, but now you’re telling me people I don’t know will be living with me?” She directed her gaze away from the redhead. She was assuming too much….thinking he would confess? She sighed. No. She was not giving up her chance. She’d had enough of giving in. It was time for her to start something. “But…I don’t mind living with someone I know well enough.”  
Karma looked at her confused. “You want to live with one of your friends? I mean, I need you to live with someone who has good security…enough to protect you.”  
She smiled on the inside. At least he cared about her. She put on a brave face, inhaling all the courage she could get. “Karma…I wouldn’t mind living with you.”

Karma flinched on the inside. This was not happening. “You want to live with me in my house?” He asked, his shock evident in his features.  
She nodded. “I…I get anxious around people I don’t know, and I’m sure my friends don’t have any sort of drastic security measures Karma. You’re the best option I’ve got.”  
Karma looked at her seriously. “Manami. I have a girlfriend. Are you sure you want to do that?”  
She flinched, feeling her heart pierce. “You’re living with your girlfriend?” She asked, her heart racing. She knew Karma was a playboy, having girls on his arm all the time. She would just have to try harder. She looked directly at him, her gaze not faltering.   
“Yes, we just moved in together.” Karma answered, looking her back in the eye. “Is this the only way I can keep you safe Manami?” He asked again, hesitating.  
She nodded, leaning back into her chair. “I trust you Karma. I trust you to keep me safe.”  
Karma stood up, feeling uncomfortable. “I’ll go ask my girlfriend then. Stay safe Manami. I’ll be taking my leave now.” He walked over to the door, putting on his shoes.

She collapsed onto her bed, her cheeks turning redder by the second. She actually did it! She actually wasn’t that bothered by the girlfriend anymore. Karma often switched the girls on his arm. He wouldn’t switch her…He’d taken care of her ever since they graduated. Now she was finally making her move. It couldn’t go downhill from here could it? He didn’t outright deny her either. That was a good sign. She looked through her photos, smiling at the one with Karma and her together. Her life was finally going to be perfect.

“S-She wants to live with us?” Nagisa asked, his heartbeat spiking. Okuda was nice and all…but as dense as he was, he knew she liked Karma. Not to mention her seeing him in various disguises and figuring out something was wrong. He looked at Karma, waiting for an answer.   
“Yeah..” Karma answered running his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “She doesn’t want her bodyguards to be people she doesn’t know, and she wants to live in our house since it’s…secure?”  
Nagisa thought for a moment before realising he was putting his feelings over someone’s life. He waved his thoughts off. “Karma?” He asked, looking into his eyes. The redhead looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “ We should be courteous. Let’s welcome her into our house.” The bluenette smiled.

Karma sat on the bed, watching Nagisa brush his teeth. They had just moved in…but they wouldn’t be alone together after all. He sighed, pulling the sheets over his head. He heard footsteps and then a light weight press onto the bed. Nagisa sat down, peeking under the sheets to look at him.  
“Karma what’s wrong?” He whispered softly. He felt Karma wrap his arms around his waist and pull him under the blanket with him.  
“Are you sure you want Manami to stay with us?” Karma asked, looking at Nagisa in the eye.  
Nagisa shifted, directing his gaze elsewhere. “I don’t want her to get hurt just because I’m afraid she’ll find out who I am Karma…”  
Karma tilted the smaller male’s face toward him. “Are you still going to share a room with me?” He looked at Nagisa with droopy puppy eyes.  
Nagisa let out a small laugh. “I will….Just not all the time okay? I don’t want Manami to feel hurt.”  
“You’re my boyfriend Nagisa. I obviously prioritise you over her.” Karma deadpanned, looking Nagisa in the eye.  
“Alright…when is she moving in?”  
“Well…with your approval….tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Nagisa asked, a pout forming gently on his features.  
Karma caressed his face softly. “We can’t really take any chances since she doesn’t want any bodyguards.” He played with Nagisa’s hair, running his fingers through it.  
“Yeah…Okay.” Nagisa murmured into the pillow.  
“Is Nagi feeling sad we won’t have time to do anything together anymore? ~~” Karma teased, tilting Nagisa ’s chin to face him.  
“I-I didn’t say anything!” Nagisa stammered, a pink flush playing on his cheeks.  
“Awww…Nagi baby…don’t worry…I’ll always be here with you…” Karma purred into his ear, running his fingers across the smaller male’s thigh. “We can still do whatever you want if Manami is here….I made sure our walls are soundproof for you.” He winked, making Nagisa hide his face under the pillows.  
“I wasn’t implying anything of the sort!!” Nagisa stammered into the pillow.  
Karma chuckled, wrapping his arms around the bluenette’s waist and pulling him closer. “I’m so glad you moved in with me.”  
Nagisa turned to face him. “I just want you to be happy Karma.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the redheads cheek. “I love you.”  
Karma flushed a bright red, a red bright enough to compete with his hair colour. “At least give me a warning before you say something like that.” Karma muttered, covering his face.  
Nagisa giggled, burying his face into Karma’s chest. “It’s funny how someone running for office so seriously is blushing from three words.”  
Karma choked, coughing at his comment. “That’s coming from you? Seriously? An assassin?” He slipped his fingers under the bluenette’s shirt and began tickling him, earning a gasp from the smaller male.

“Karma!! I was just kidding!!” Nagisa gasped for air as Karma continued to tickle him until he was out of breath. Nagisa sat on the bed, face pink, still panting.  
Karma stared at him, feeling his cheeks get hot. Goddamnit why was this boy such a turn-on. He slapped himself, reminding himself to calm down. Nagisa looked at him, confused at the display before him.  
“Why’d you slap yourself?” Nagisa asked, reaching out to touch Karma’s red imprinted cheek.  
“Nothing important.” The redhead redirected his gaze and avoided the smaller male’s touch.  
“Tell me.” Nagisa insisted, leaning in.  
Karma smirked, and caught Nagisa’s hand midair. “You really want to know?”  
Nagisa nodded earnestly, looking directly into Karma’s eyes. He had a split second before Karma’s lips were on his. 

“haaah…hah….Karma!!” Nagisa muffled as they parted to catch their breath.  
Karma smirked as he wiped his lip and swallowed the remnants of their kiss. “What? I thought you told me you wanted to know?”  
Nagisa buried his face under the sheets, trying to even out his breathing. “How was I supposed to expect that!?”  
Karma chuckled. “You weren’t.” 

It wasn’t long before Nagisa’s quiet breathing echoed through the room. Karma watched as his chest rose up and down evenly… his lips curving upward at Nagisa’s sleeping face. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad…if Nagisa was around, there’s was nothing he couldn’t cope with. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before joining him in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a break after this...I need to update Soulstruck and I'm thinking of redoing the first few chapters for Hide and Seek. My writing style has changed a bit since then, and I need to give my best to the karmagisa fam amiright? Thanks for your support guys!!


	17. Dinner Date for Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's trying to get along with each other. Keyword 'Trying'.

They stared at each other for a good minute, the silence around them getting increasingly awkward. Karma cleared his throat. “Well…Manami, this is my girlfriend Shiro, she’ll be living here with you too.”

Manami made a painful effort to smile at her. “Oh, I see… It’s nice to meet you Shiro-chan.”

Nagisa nodded. “It’s nice to meet you too Manami-chan! Karma as told me soo much about you!”  _ Assassination really paid off in the acting field. _ Nagisa cringed at his girly act, hoping Okuda would buy it.

“So…how long have you two been together?” Manami asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Nagisa froze. Karma opened his mouth to answer when Nagisa clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling his answer. 

“My, my, Manami-chan, How about I tell you that story in private later?” Nagisa replied, winking  _ for effect. _ Karma stifled a laugh behind Nagisa’s hand that was still covering  _ his _ mouth.

 

After Karma had given her a basic tour of the house, Manami settled into her room, putting her bags down. Once she made sure no one was nearby, she let out a loud sigh. _Karma and his girlfriend sure were closer than she had originally thought._ _No matter!_ She’s sure to be just like the other girlfriends anyway, pretty on the outside bitchy on the inside and most of all…. _temporary._

 

“Do you think she figured me out?” Nagisa asked, fidgeting with the hem of the skirt he was wearing. 

Karma patted his head. “Of course not. You’re a professional Nagi, don’t stress so much.”

“I don’t feel very professional now…” Nagisa mumbled under his breath.

“Oh? And why is that?” Karma asked.

“Because…I’ve been living with my target, eating with my target, and sleeping with my target to top it all off.” He muttered, leaning his head against Karma’s chest.

Karma chuckled whispering in his ear.  “And enjoying it too.”

Nagisa let out a quiet laugh. “You are unbelievable.”

 

“Nagisa, do you have any ‘jobs’ tonight?” Karma asked, looking over at his boyfriend while typing up an email.

“Nope, not for the rest of the week.” Nagisa answered, walking over to the redhead. “Why?”

“Shall we go on a dinner date?” Karma asked, pulling the bluenette onto his lap.

Nagisa yelped in surprise, laughing at the redhead. “Sure!”

“Pick a number from one to five.” Karma asked.

“Umm…2?” Nagisa answered, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Get dressed. We’re going a tad bit fancy tonight.” 

 

Karma was putting on his coat when he heard a knock on the door. Nagisa was in the shower, so it had to be Manami. “The door’s unlocked.” He called out. he heard a faint  _ click  _ and the door opened, revealing Manami.

“Hi Karma.” She smiled, stepping into the room.

“Hey, what’s up?” The redhead asked, fixing his cufflinks.

“I was thinking…since it’s my first day with you here….would you like to have dinner with me today? My treat.” She let out a breath of relief.  _ She did it! She asked him out! _ She heard a creak and watched as the bathroom door opened, with Shiro walking out wearing a pretty white knee length dress. Karma looked at her apologetically, almost turning her down with his facial expression. Shiro looked at the both of them in confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“Ah….” Karma started, wondering how to approach the subject.

“Were you two going out together?” Manami asked quietly, directing her gaze to the floor.

“Yeah…We were planning to-“ Karma felt his voice muffle as Nagisa placed a hand over his mouth.  _ Again?? _

“We were planning to go out for dinner. Would you like to join us?” Nagisa asked smiling sweetly. Manami jerked back in shock. Was she inviting her? 

“Would I be interrupting?” Manami asked. She was  _ well _ aware that yes she would most definitely be interrupting, but it wouldn’t hurt to take advantage of kindness once in a while after all right? Besides, she was sure that the girl standing in front of her was just pretending to be nice in front of Karma.  “Then, If you don’t mind, I’ll take you up on your offer.”

 

Karma kept silent until Manami walked back to her room to change into more formal attire.

“You could’ve said no y’know.” Karma muttered, hugging Nagisa from behind as the bluenette put on his finishing touches of lip gloss.

“If I wanted to then I would have let you finish what you were going to say Karma.”

The redhead sighed. “Sometimes I hate the fact that you’re so nice.” He watched as Nagisa raised an eyebrow. “For an assassin.” He added, getting a nod of approval from the said boy.

Karma laughed. “Well then, are you done with your makeup m’lady?” He asked, extending his arm for the bluenette. Nagisa laughed, rolling his eyes while linking their hands together.

“If it weren’t for a certain  _ ‘someone’  _ I’d be perfectly fine going out in daylight without makeup, excuse you.”  Karma chuckled, raising his free hand up in defense. “Alright alright, you win.”

 

Manami looked at her closet. She had just arrived, so she hadn’t unpacked all her clothes yet. She ruffled through, looking for something that could at least be compared to Shiro. She wanted to be the person that Karma looked at tonight. She stopped when her eyes flitted across a floor length red strapless dress. Her mother had given it to her for safekeeping, but she wouldn’t mind if her own daughter borrowed it right?

 

“Karma stop staring at my legs.” Nagisa clasped a hand over the redhead’s wandering eyes.

“It’s not my fault you look so pretty,” Karma answered sarcastically.

“That doesn’t mean-....” Nagisa trailed off as he heard the sound of heels against the tiled floor.  He removed his hands from Karma’s eyes. “I... think Manami’s ready.” Almost as if on cue, Okuda emerged, her hair curled and let down, draping over her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing glasses either.  _ Wow. _ Nagisa did a double take, tripping over Karma.

 

Karma steadied the smaller male by the waist. “Be careful Shiro.” Nagisa nodded, remaining silent. Karma smiled at Manami. “You look nice, are you sure you’re going to be comfortable?”

“Um...yeah! I’ll be fine.” She answered.  _ Though she clearly was not going to be fine. Her feet were already hurting from walking down the stairs. But if it meant looking better than Shiro, Manami really didn’t mind. _

 

Up to this point, Nagisa was fine. He was fine with Manami living with them, fine with Manami going out with them, but now? He couldn’t deny the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that she, in fact, had feelings for Karma, and was obviously trying to compete with Nagisa. 

“You look really pretty Manami-chan!” Nagisa complimented genuinely. Even if he was  _ slightly _ disturbed by the fact that she was competing with him, he did want to get along with her.

“Thank you Shiro-chan. You look cute.”

 

Nagisa reassessed himself, in an innocent dress and white flats to match. He looked at Okuda, and back at himself. Looks like he was underdressed.  _ Was he seriously comparing himself to a real girl? Of course, Okuda would look more feminine! She was a real girl! He couldn’t have her figure!  _ “Well everyone’s ready now. Shall we go?”

 

Karma wasn’t dense. He could feel the tension Manami brought as she entered the room, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. He knew she was trying to impress him, but honestly, he couldn’t find anyone even comparable to Nagisa. Sure, she was even more beautiful after her ‘transformation’ but seeing Nagisa smiling and jumping about innocently made him smile. Besides...he didn’t know how to tell her...but she was completely overdressed. She would most definitely stick out, but it wouldn’t be too bad. Or so he hoped. He didn’t want her to feel ashamed of going through all the hard work of presenting herself so nicely. 

 

Manami was screaming in her head. She honestly couldn’t recognize herself in the mirror after putting on her finishing touches. Or maybe that was because she took off her glasses. But regardless, she finally had a one-over on Shiro. Manami wouldn’t lie, she did feel slightly bad trying to compete with Shiro for Karma, but Karma deserves someone better. Someone who’s loved him since high school, who knows what he truly was like and what he wants.

 

Once the car had stopped, Karma got out, opening the door for Nagisa. He held his hand out for Nagisa, and stood there awkwardly offering his hand when Manami got out. Manami smiled, grasping his hand tightly and holding on for longer than necessary. Now, Karma knew Manami wasn’t a bad person. She was a sweet girl that just so happened to have suddenly gotten the courage to act on what she wants for the first time in her romantic life.  Karma brushed his thoughts aside. He wasn’t going to have feelings for anyone except Nagisa anyway, she’ll catch on soon. He slipped his hand into Nagisa’s walking ahead of Manami. 

 

“Mr Akabane, Welcome back.” The greeter said, bowing slightly. “You brought guests?”

Karma grinned. “My girlfriend and a high school friend.” He slipped an arm around Nagisa’s waist, earning a yelp from the smaller male. Well, Karma wasn’t one to care about PDA anyway.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” The greeter asked. Karma looked at him like he was crazy.

“Who’s the lucky girl? Well, I don’t know...maybe the person I’m hugging right in front of you?”

There was a moment of silence as the greeter bowed. “My apologies Mr Akabane.”

 

Manami without a doubt was in heaven. The greeter had thought she was his girlfriend! It was amazing what makeup, a revealing dress, and heels could do to a girl. She looked more like a woman compared to Shiro anyway... That girl was more on the cute side....but she was as flat as a washboard. But Manami wouldn’t lie. It did hurt when Karma outright denied his assumption, but Karma was probably just being kind in front of his current girlfriend.

 

Nagisa shuffled his feet when they were shown to their table. He could tell Karma was tense from what had just happened. He patted the back of the redhead’s palm, rubbing it reassuringly.   
“It’s fine Karma.” He whispered softly. Nagisa turned to see Manami still smiling, fidgeting with her dress. Guess someone was happy about being called Karma’s girlfriend indirectly.

“I wanted to go out with  _ you _ on a date Nagisa.” Karma whispered harshly to him.

Nagisa smiled. “I understand Karma...but it’s only right to take her out on her first day living with us.” He held Karma’s hand under the table, smiling at him. “We’ll be fine okay?”

 

Nagisa thought about it. It was pretty obvious by the way Karma was hugging him just now. Why would the greeter purposely spite Karma? He glanced back at the man, only to see him on the phone, staring directly at someone. If it was Karma that was understandable. But he was staring at Nagisa. Staring, his gaze unwavering. Nagisa wasn’t an assassin for nothing. He whispered in Karma’s ear to excuse him for a moment. He didn’t want to worry the redhead for something he could handle himself. He passed by the windows of the restaurant, checking for any snipers. He guessed it was just someone trying to blackmail Karma by getting his ‘girlfriend’. Smart tactic, if only his girlfriend wasn’t Nagisa.

 

 

Manami’s cheeks were turning redder by the second. She was alone with Karma... and he was staring at her...rather directly too. Maybe she should initiate conversation?

“So! Y-you must really like Shiro huh?” She stammered nervously.  _ Why’d she have to ask that? _

Karma perked up. “Nah...I  _ lov _ -” Suddenly a crash of glass echoed through the restaurant. Karma abruptly turned to face the sound and was suddenly more aware that Nagisa wasn’t next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guysss :) We're almost reaching 300! *keyword 'almost' *


	18. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manami doesn't quite fit in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE REACHED 300 KUDOS!!! Omg, you guys have no idea how happy that makes me!! Thank you to every single one of you!! I threw in a little extra special scene for all you karmagisa shippers XD

“Whoops...too much power I guess...” Nagisa stared at the broken window and the unconscious body laying on the ground with glass fragments piercing though their skin.  _ Oops...the window was a lot more fragile than he had expected.  _ Well it counted as self defense anyway. He heard footsteps and voices approaching, and blinked. Now would be a good time to cry wouldn’t it? He blinked once more, and felt warm tears stream down his cheeks.  _ Maybe he should try out his luck in the entertainment industry.  _ He joked to himself. He turned to face the approaching people, watching as their faces of curiosity melted into one of pity and sympathy. Well he wouldn’t blame them. He put on a pretty good show. Nagisa melted into tears, making sure to show off his torn dress, and the shallow cuts he had inflicted upon himself for ‘evidence’.

“H-He was t-touching me inappropriately..I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to push him that hard!” Nagisa cried out. He exhaled internally when people immediately rushed to him, reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault, and that the man had paid for harassing him. It was  _ karma  _ they said. Speaking of Karma, Nagisa lifted his head to see the redhead leaning against the wall away from the crowd of people surrounding him staring at him, smirk playing on his lips. Well, he didn’t expect to fool Karma.

 

Karma was genuinely worried for exactly 0.5 seconds before remembering his boyfriend was an assassin. A top notch one at that. After the scream and the shattering of glass had quietened down, he reassured Manami and walked over to the scene. ‘Shiro’ was putting on quite a show for everyone. He leaned against the wall watching as the crowd rushed over to help ‘her’. If he didn’t know any better, he’d ask Nagisa to be an actor instead. Well, regardless if she was an actor or not, now that Nagisa had been targeted he needed to get to work. He more or less knew what had happened, he hadn’t expected it, but that just made him angrier. No one was allowed to touch  _ his  _ property.

 

Manami sat at the table nervously. Karma had told her to stay there, but now it seemed like she was the only person in her seat. Everyone had rushed over to the scene, and Manami had no idea what happened. Did something happen to Shiro? She sighed. It was finally her turn to be in the spotlight, and that just  _ had _ to be taken away from her. She got out of her seat, ignoring Karma’s command and walked over to the scene. What she saw made her heart guiltily flutter in happiness. Shiro was sitting in the middle of a circle of people crowding around her as she cried. For what, Manami didn’t know...but Karma wasn’t helping her. He was standing in the corner...smirking? Manami turned around, walking back to her seat. She had known Karma was sadistic...but he was very protective of those he cared about...like a certain bluenette in high school that had disappeared. After Nagisa had disappeared Karma almost went crazy searching for him, getting into fights and going under depression silently. So she was sure of one thing now. Karma didn’t have real feelings for Shiro.

 

After the people had cleared away, Karma pulled Nagisa up to his feet, bringing his lips closer to the bluenette’s ears. “That was quite a show you put on m’lady.” He whispered.

Nagisa’s mask fell off , licking his lips. “Rather a shame that you didn’t fall for it though.”

“I did. For about half a second.” Karma answered. Nagisa laughed quietly.

“But you’re still going to tell me what happened.” Karma stated. “I can more or less guess, but I’m sure my cute assassin boyfriend has more information he can tell me. Right? ” Karma asked, tilting the bluenette’s face up with his index finger.

Nagisa pouted playfully. “I’m hurt and that’s all you care about?” He asked, tilting his head teasingly. Karma ran a finger across one of the cuts Nagisa had made, letting the smaller male shiver from the stinging sensation. “Don’t worry.  _ I’ll take care of you later.” _

 

They walked back to the table, with Karma draping an arm around the smaller male. Manami’s eyes flashed over Nagisa in a frown before quickly morphing into an expression of concern.

“Shiro-chan! Are you alright? What happened?” 

Karma glanced at Nagisa. “Someone got too close to her.”

“Oh my! That is very unfortunate. Shiro-chan, are you alright?” Manami asked half genuinely.

“I-I’m fine now...” Nagisa whispered clutching at the hem of his dress for effect. “I managed to slam him against the window before he could do much.”

“Well then, you’ll be alright. Why don’t you sit down and rest while the food arrives?”

“Y-Yeah.”

 

The rest of their dinner went silently. Nagisa had gotten into character and had to play his part, so he wasn’t going to be initiating conversation any time soon. Manami ate her food, still elated from her latest discovery of Karma’s feelings toward his ‘girlfriend’. Karma stared at Manami. Was he imagining things, or was Manami smiling a whole lot more than usual? Well...that wouldn’t be bad unless it was because she heard Nagisa had been assaulted. Lucky for her, Nagisa had come out sustaining no injuries  _ other than the ‘self inflicted’ ones _ for ‘proof’. Honestly, Manami was a sweet girl and all, but he was starting to dislike her more and more with her indirect advances towards him. He almost wished she would just confess so that he could deny her straight. But unfortunately, until that happened, he’d have to make do.

 

“Goodnight Karma, I’ll be retiring to my quarters..” Manami called once they were home. She needed to mentally process what she had seen. Karma couldn’t possibly be that sadistic could he? She exhaled. “I hope you feel better tomorrow Shiro. Take care.” She smiled and retreated to her room, the door clicking shut behind her. The redhead and bluenette stared at each other for a moment in silence, with Karma’s lips twitching into a grin.

_ “How about I check those injuries for you now?” _

 

 

“K-Karmaa...” Nagisa whispered, stretching his neck as Karma sucked on his collarbone. He gripped the bedsheets, pulling them as he stretched further. Karma chuckled in his ear. 

“Don’t worry about the noise, be as loud as you want.” He reached up into Nagisa’s dress, up across his chest letting his fingers tease whatever he came across.

Nagisa gasped as he felt Karma’s pinch, but was quickly silenced when Karma placed his own lips on the bluenette. The redhead wasted no time before pulling the bluenette closer to make the kiss deeper. Nagisa made his body limp, allowing the redhead to do as he pleased. Karma pulled him up, their lips never halting contact. Nagisa was sitting on  Karma’s lap facing him as the redhead unclipped the bluenette’s fake extensions.

 

Nagisa pulled back, breathing heavily. Karma had gotten better at kissing, alright. Whatever talent Nagisa thought he had had, was now paling in comparison to the redhead. Just as Nagisa was about to point that out, the redhead smirked, pushing the smaller male down again. He lay the hair extensions on the floor, and returned his attention to the bluenette under him.

“I swear...you turn me on no matter what the hell you do.”

“I’m... not... doing anything.” Nagisa panted, trying to regain his breath. He could’ve swore he had good stamina five seconds ago, but he guessed Karma just had that effect to him. He looked up at the mercury eyes staring into his. “What?”

“Damn you.” Karma paused for a second.

 

“Wha-!” Karma claimed his lips again, sliding an arm under the bluenette’s neck. He pulled him closer, his free hand tugging the straps of the smaller male’s dress down his shoulder. Once his neck was fully exposed, Karma began moving down, trailing kisses down his neck. He reached a cut and softly sucked on the sensitive skin, sending shivers down Nagisa’s spine. Karma, noticing his reaction to it, chuckled low in his throat. Nagisa’s neck was without a doubt one of his most sensitive spots, and there was no way he wasn’t going to take advantage of that.

 

Nagisa felt his skin tingle at Karma’s chuckle, he bit his lip, trying to conceal the noises he was making. He was sure Karma noticed, and he felt the redhead suck harder on his reddened skin. “K-Karma...ahh...nnnh...not that hard....”

Karma raised an eyebrow, pulling his lips away from the bluenette’s neck for a moment. Almost immediately, Nagisa whimpered, as if asking for more, and immediately clasped his hands over his mouth at the sound. Karma smirked.

“Look who’s asking for more now?”

 

Nagisa unclasped his hands over his mouth and pouted, staring into the mercury eyes above him. It was an unspoken rule for Karma to be the dominant partner, but sometimes, just sometimes, Nagisa wanted to swap the roles around for a bit. He licked his lips, and pulled the redhead down by his tie to join their lips. As he kissed the taller male, he slowly flipped their position around, with Karma beneath him as Nagisa straddled him.

 

Karma blinked consecutively at the quick  _ turn _ of events (pun unintended). Well, looks like someone decided to swap the roles around for a bit.  _ Fine. _ He’d let Nagisa play for a bit. He felt the bluenette lean lower, deepening the kiss more than it already was. He felt the smaller male’s hands glide down his shirt, unbuttoning each seam. They parted, with Karma smirking at the bluenette. He slid his shirt off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. “All clear for you.”

 

Karma opened his eyes to complete darkness. He reached over to touch the extra weight he assumed was Nagisa, pressed against his chest. To his confusion however, his hands could not move more than half a meter before they were restricted. He heard the clanking of a small chain and it dawned on him why he was in this position. Even through the blindfold across his eyes, he could see the scarlet blush his own cheeks were turning after recalling the previous night.  _ Nagisa was not a force to be reckoned with. _ Karma smirked in amusement at his thoughts. Who knew the bluenette had a bondage kink? And it went both ways as well, dominant and submissive, though he knew the bluenette preferred the latter. 

 

He used his free hand to untie the blindfold across his eyes and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light in the room. Dawn’s early light leaked in, it was probably around 7 in the morning he assumed. He glanced over at the bedpost Nagisa had cuffed his wrist to. It didn’t look very professional, but he didn’t want to break it. Karma wasn’t very fond of handcuffs since he couldn’t get out of them easily unless he used brute force or had something sharp and small enough to unlock them. He rolled his eyes to the bluenette. Looks like he was gonna have a sore arm the next day, he chuckled. His eyes glanced over the blueneete, and grinned when he saw a small bobby pin pinned behind his ear. Lucky him.

 

As cliche as it was, bobby pins were extremely handy in opening handcuffs. He used his teeth to slip off the rubber ends of the bobby pin and bent the ends into a ninety degree angle. He poked it through the hole in the cuffs and twisted them for a good four minutes before the ‘click’ sounded. His arm dropped, letting him roll his shoulders to stretch it. Upon his movement, he felt the smaller male shift on his chest, and wrap his arms tightly around Karma’s neck. 

“Five more minutes...” The bluenette whispered, mumbling in his sleep.

Karma laughed silently, kissing the top of Nagisa’s head. “You can sleep in, it’s the weekend Nagi.” He felt the bluenette nod and buried his face into Karma’s neck as they fell asleep again together.

 

An insistent knocking awoke the both of them, with Nagisa scrambling for his wig.

“Karma!! I made breakfast! Mind opening the door?” Manami’s cheerful voice echoed. Nagisa stared at him wide eyed, before Karma pushed the bluenette into the bathroom to get dressed. He walked over to the door and pulled it open, hiding his body behind it.

“Yo. Morning.” He greeted.

She smiled sweetly at him. “Could you let me in? I want to set this down for you.”

“Ah, it’s okay Manami. Thank you, I’ll take it in.” Karma reassured her.

“No! There’s a special way to eat it that I want to show you. I discovered it when I was trying to make edible science experiments.” She gleamed.

“Umm...couldn’t we do this in the kitchen?” Karma asked, keeping his stance firm.

“Well...I put in a lot of effort to do this...Couldn’t I just show you? I’ll be quick!”

Karma glanced back into the room quickly, scanning everything. “Sure...” He opened the door slightly for Manami. She sauntered into the room carefully, taking note of the small details. Karma’s bed was still messed up, so he had probably just woken up. She set the tray down onto the bed and turned to face Karma.

 

Before Manami had entered the room, she hadn’t really seen Karma. His body was hidden behind the door, and so she had assumed he was fully dressed. Well, she thought wrong. She turned around, fully expecting a completely dressed Karma, only to let her eyes fall upon the glorious, shirtless, and muscular Karma Akabane. She squealed internally (or so she hoped) and redirected her gaze. “Is something wrong?” Karma asked, raising an eyebrow. She quickly shook her head and set her eyes firmly on Karma.  _ She would charm him, no matter what. _

“Well...I wanted to thank you for taking me out last night, so I made this...” She trailed off. Her eyes had  _ accidentally _ dropped down onto his perfectly toned chest...and... she inhaled suddenly when she realised that his chest was decorated in what she could only assume were...love bites.

 

Karma paused for a moment when  Manami had stopped mid-sentence, and threw her a confused look. He followed her gaze and bit his lip upon realization. He hadn’t looked in the mirror, but he he didn’t need to look far before he saw the source of her shock.  _ He probably should’ve worn a shirt before answering the door. _

 

Manami moved back against the tray, in surprise. She bumped it, causing the hot coffee she had made to lapp against the side of the cup and splash over her fingers. She squealed, turning around immediately to break the awkward gaze she had created.

“I-I’ll go wash my hands...” Manami murmured.

Karma let out a sigh of relief when she said that. He watched as she made her way...to his bathroom.  _ Well, shit. _

“Manami, wait-!”

 

Manami opened the bathroom door to find Shiro sitting on the edge of the bathtub, leaning against the wall asleep. Her eyes widened as her gaze lowered, looking at the straps of Shiro’s dress as they had dropped dangerously near her elbows. Her neck was littered with purplish smudges, similar to Karma’s. Her footsteps must have woken the bluenette for she was in the bathroom no longer than two seconds before the other female’s eyes fluttered open drowsily.

“Manami-chan?”

Okuda gritted her teeth.”Sorry, it looks like I was interrupting something.” She returned back to the bedroom avoiding Karma’s sympathetic gaze. “Y-You can just throw the food into the trash if you don’t want it... I don’t feel very well...I’ll be in my room.”

 

Nagisa stumbled out of the bathroom, half asleep. “Sorry, Karma...I fell asleep again...What did Manami want? She didn’t look well.” He rubbed his eyes innocently.

Karma sighed. He walked over to Nagisa, kissing his neck before pulling up his dress straps. “I forgot to put on a shirt.”

Nagisa threw him a confused look. “What has that got to do with-” He bit his lip when he finally saw what Karma meant. “Oh.”

 

Karma ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “Do you think she’s mad?....But she doesn’t have a reason to!? You’re my girl-boyfriend for fu*k’s sake!”

Nagisa slipped his arms around the redhead from behind. “Calm down Karma. We can just talk to her alright? She’s under our care, so it’s our responsibility to take care of her both physically and mentally.” Karma turned around to press a kiss on the smaller male’s forehead. 

“Alright.”

 

Nagisa stood in front of the mirror, his eye twitching in irritation. “Karma!!” He yelled, the irritation evident in his voice. He had a perfectly good reason for being annoyed. He had just showered, getting ready for a job he had to finish that afternoon. He pulled open his closet, trying on at least six different dresses he had for his mission, but not one of them could conceal the amount of hickeys Karma had imprinted on him the night before.

“What’s wrong?” Karma called from outside the bathroom door.

Nagisa pulled open the door, revealing him in a sundress with a wavy brown wig. Karma took a moment to adjust to the sight, finally confirming it was his boyfriend when he saw the hickeys littered around the smaller male’s collarbone and neck. “Whoops....guess I went overboard?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “I have to go on an information run, and guess how much concealer I had to use to cover up all your hickeys?”

“A lot?” Karma asked, snickering. 

Nagisa elbowed him in the gut, earning a grunt from the taller male. “Help me cover up the rest, I can’t see the one’s on the back.” He passed Karma the bottle of concealer and a brush.

Karma chuckled, pulling his hair aside and kissing his neck. “I can do that much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not find where to end this so it's longer than the other chapters... Hope that makes up for being late? Hehe~


	19. Keeping it Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest filler update ever. Because author-chan is trying to stall with filler updates as much as she can so that she can avoid the scary ass plot. (If there even is plot) XD

Nagisa fluttered his eyes innocently. “Whatever do you mean you’re missing your microchip?”

“I’m telling you, darling, that I had a microchip with me when I entered!” Nagisa’s client frantically emptied his pockets, checking for any sign of the chip dropping.

“With all due respect, could you have forgotten it at home?” Nagisa asked cautiously, fingering the microchip quietly in his palm. He was sure there was a exchange deal about to be made here. He just needed to figure out who the other accomplice was.

“No way in hell. I was supposed to sell that damn thing for fifty-four million yen to that f*cker!” The larger male paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in. “That son of a bitch! He stole it from me didn’t he!?”

Nagisa remained silent, scanning the room for anyone keeping their eye on his client. It was clear on the first floor. He elevated his gaze, looking at the balcony of the second floor that leaned over the first level.  _ Bingo. _

 

Nagisa slipped the microchip into the camisole he wore under his dress and tapped on his client’s shoulder. “Well, I thought I should tell you that there’s someone staring at you rather abnormally if that would help?”

The man’s gaze fell to Nagisa’s in a smile. “What a dear you are. You’re sharp too. Now tell me who it is and I’ll pay you a sum big enough to live the rest of your life happily.”

Even though Nagisa probably had more money than this guy would ever have, Nagisa pointed to the man on the second floor. 

 

He saw the man on the balcony reach into his coat. He counted to three in his head.  _ One....Two...Three.  _ **BANG!** Two gunshots fired simultaneously, killing both men involved. Nagisa snickered in his head. It was so much easier manipulating the situation to make them kill each other. The job was much cleaner that way. In the midst of all the chaos, Nagisa left the hall, not forgetting to reset the cameras. He prefered to leave no trace of his existence behind, even though there was no way for them to figure it was him.

 

He changed his clothes again, burning them to a crisp before heading home through the underground tunnels Karma had made for him. When he entered the house, Karma was talking to Okuda on their dining table. He didn’t know what for, but they looked like they needed their privacy. Besides, he needed to see what was on that microchip anyway. He took a quick shower, immediately inserting the silicon piece into his PC. There were three files on the chip. Two were of concern to him. He hesitantly clicked on the folder labelled “Political Elections”. Sure enough, Karma’s name popped up. There were three large political parties at the moment, including Karma’s of course. However, there was only one folder, and it had Karma’s name on it. He clicked it again, letting all the files display. He scrolled through all the encrypted files, making sure to duplicate them into his files before hard resetting the microchip.

 

“Do you understand Manami?” Karma asked, watching as she avoided his gaze.

“You  _ love  _ her?” She asked incredulously. You have girls on your arm all the time, isn’t she just another one of them? She watched as Karma flinched slightly. She was right. All the signs said she was right! Why did he keep rejecting her? Was she really not good enough? She knew Karma didn’t love Shiro. He just stood by and watched as she was assaulted, and even then he didn’t show much concern. Alongside that, whenever she asked him where Shiro had gone for the day, he’d shrug and say he didn’t know. Karma wasn’t the type of person to do that for someone he cared for. She knew that. She knew that better than anyone. She had seen it firsthand when  _ Nagisa was around. _ The way Karma watched him through the corner of his eye all the time. If the bluenette ever disappeared, the redhead would be the first to notice, already making sure he knew of the smaller male’s whereabouts. So it shocked her to see Karma saying he loved this girl when he displayed no signs of it. Besides the hickeys decorating his neck of course. She gritted her teeth in anger. Karma was probably just in it for her appearance. The attraction was solely physical. In that case...couldn’t it be her? Couldn’t Karma do that...with her? She bit her lip, looking at Karma in the eye. She didn’t wait for his answer. She stood up and excused herself, walking to her room calmly.

 

Nagisa grabbed one of Karma’s larger t-shirts and slipped it on before pulling his laptop onto his lap and scrolling through all of the new information he had. It seemed that all the political parties running for election that year had come to an agreement. Whoever won would engage in clandestine operations with all the other parties, so in other words, corruption. They would take money from the people and secretly give it to the other parties to let them stay in power, so bribery in it’s best form. Karma was the only one to reject the offer and blackmail them on it, so every single political member was in jeopardy because of it. That was the reason behind Karma’s ordered assassinations. He heard the door open and immediately closed and ejected the microchip. He turned to face the door and smiled. “Ah, Karma.” The redhead sighed, not saying a word as he sat on the bed with Nagisa, leaning his head into the smaller male’s shoulder. 

“When did you get back?” He asked.

“A while ago. I saw you talking to Manami, so I didn’t disturb you two and did some work.”

Karma hummed. “How was the information run?” He lifted his head and glanced over the bluenette. “No injuries?”

Nagisa smiled. “Of course not.” He pressed a light kiss on the redhead’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

 

“So what did you talk about with Manami?” Nagisa asked, laying down next to Karma. The redhead reached over and tugged on his wig, asking for permission to remove it. Nagisa glanced at the door. “Don’t worry, I locked it.” Nagisa smiled, lifting his head to give the redhead room to remove the wig. Karma pulled it off and untied his hair, letting his fingers run through his blue locks. “I tried telling her that  _ you _ were my girlfriend and I had feelings for you, but she kind of left the conversation halfway.”

“Want me to help?” Nagisa offered quietly, leaning into the redhead’s touch.

“I think she just needs to realize it herself. Don’t stress yourself over it.” Karma answered, ruffling his hair.

 

Manami sat in her room quietly. She had no idea what to think. She paused for a moment, letting her thoughts sink in. What if the reason Karma was saying this was because Shiro was telling him to? In that case...of course, he would have to tell her that he loved Shiro. She let out a sigh of relief at the thought. He didn’t tell her to stop her advances either, so that was something too. Why couldn’t he just understand that she loved him? That she would never leave him. That she was the only one who understood him. But at least she knew she still had a chance.

 

Nagisa slipped out of Karma’s arms quietly, feeling his phone vibrate at the side of the bed. He unlocked it, seeing an ‘urgent’ case pop up. He accepted it, quickly changing into something presentable, pulling on a wig and slipped out of the house through the tunnels. He walked to the nearest public phone booth and closed the door behind him. He dialled the usual server number and waited for the call to be intercepted. He heard the call click and turned on his voice disguiser.

“Snake, reporting back to call.” 

“You have my gratitude for accepting the case Snake.”

“You offered a fair amount of money for the assassination of someone of his calibre. He’s a rather unpleasant person to be walking on this earth regardless.”

“Yes, but he’s currently not in Japan, and won’t be for a while.”

“I am well aware. Las Vegas won’t be a problem for me.”

“As expected of you.” The recipient answered. “Then, how shall I forward to you the money?”

“You can transfer it to the neutral base’s account and tell them it’s for me. They’ll handle it.” 

“Well...the neutral base and I aren’t on good terms right now. Is there another way?”

Nagisa paused for a moment, suspicion arising. “You can transfer it to an ally’s account.

“You’ll give me the account number?” He asked, trying to mask his surprise. “You have my gratitude.”

“One more thing.” Nagisa paused.

“Of course,” He answered lethargically.

“If I catch you trying to track the account, or make any more transactions than necessary, the next time you check your account will be from your grave.” Nagisa whispered. He heard the man gulp over the phone, rather pathetically.

“Yes, of course.”

 

Nagisa emerged back into their home to find Karma glaring daggers at him. “Couldn’t have woken me up before you left?” Karma muttered, turning away to continue typing. 

Nagisa grinned. Sulking Karma was so cute. He put his arms around the redhead’s neck, kissing him on the cheek. “I didn’t want to wake you up. Besides, I expected to come back before you woke up.” He saw Karma roll his eyes in response and pouted in frustration. “Karmaaaaa” He bit his lip when he was ignored once again. Karma usually gave in by now. He looked at the redhead attentively and saw his lip twitch with perseverance. The bluenette grinned internally. Looks like  _ someone _ was trying not to give in. He had some time to tease his boyfriend, so why not?

 

He planted himself on the redhead’s lap, sitting sideways, still holding onto his neck. “Well...I did have a surprise for you...but I guess I can’t tell you now since you’re mad at me~” He pouted, pretending to release his hands from his boyfriend’s neck. He had to tell Karma that he would be spending a week or so in Las Vegas, and he knew Karma could make great business deals there, so it wouldn’t hinder his work too. It was the perfect destination for an undercover holiday. Just as he was about to get off his boyfriend’s lap, a knock on their door echoed, and Manami peeped in.

“Sorry Karma...I overreacted just-” She paused, looking at the unfamiliar male sitting on the redhead’s lap quite suggestively.

 

Nagisa was in full-blown panic mode. He had totally forgotten to change back into his ‘Shiro’ character and was currently dressed as a male. He froze when Manami stepped in. Karma must have registered his shock because the redhead had pulled him to face him so that all Manami could see was his back.

“Manami...could you um...give me a second?”

“R-Right! Sorry!” She stumbled out of the room, cheeks tainted a rosy pink.

 

 

“Well...Let’s look at the bright side of things! At least she hasn’t figured out who you are yet?” Karma attempted at soothing the panic-stricken bluenette.

“But now she thinks you’re a cheating prick,” Nagisa muttered. 

“Again, look at the bright side of things...She won’t like me anymore after seeing me ‘cheat’ on you right?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes, sighing at the redhead. “I’m gonna go change and prepare dinner. You should go and soothe Manami.”

 

This was happening far too often to be coincidences. Manami shut her room door, sinking down behind it. What did she just see? That wasn’t Shiro. It wasn’t even a girl! Well, she’d kind of already known that Karma was bisexual. Nagisa had proved that to her back in high school. Regardless, there was no explanation for it now. Karma didn’t have feelings for Shiro. She knew that...for a fact now. She’d done enough science experiments to know she could eliminate that variable now. So now, the only question was...why wasn’t he interested in her? He had to have some feelings for her. She knew that. He even let her stay in his home! And she’ll never forget the day she found out Karma had said he would choose her over any other girl in their high school class. It was burned into her memory, a faint sweet memory. She heard a light knocking on her door and pulled herself up. It was probably Karma.

 

Nagisa was finishing off cooking dinner when he heard a pair of footsteps walking down the stairs, approaching the kitchen. He listened intently, trying to minimize clanking the ladle against the pot (not that he did that often).

“She knows?” A feminine voice, who he could only assume was Okuda echoed. As they turned the corner, the bluenette saw Karma nod in response to her question. Nagisa was smart enough to piece together what they were talking about. Manami was probably questioning Karma about the person in his room, and Karma was probably telling her that ‘Shiro’ knew about his ‘cheating tendencies’ and was fine with it. The pair went silent when they noticed the bluenette’s presence. “I prepared dinner! It’ll be ready in a few minutes!” Nagisa blurted out in an exaggerated cheerful tone. He observed Okuda’s expression in the corner of his eye. It was grim, but those eyes weren’t reflecting what she was showing. They were...full of relief? Her heart rate...from what he could see was anything but calm. It was spiking and returning to normal rates consecutively. Well, that could only mean one thing. She was thinking.

 

Once they had all finished eating, Karma volunteered to do the cleaning since Nagisa had done all the cooking. ‘Shiro’ and Manami sat at the dining table, avoiding each other’s gaze.  Nagisa was perfectly content with silence, but it looked like Okuda had something to say by the way she was fidgeting.

“S-Shiro?” She stammered.

“Yes, Manami-chan?” The bluenette answered in a putridly sweet manner.

“Y-You know about-”

Manami was interrupted by the clanging of pots which Nagisa could only assume was Karma. The bluenette excused himself and went to help Karma.

“Tsk Tsk, Karma Akabane, future president of the liberal democratic part of Japan can’t even arrange his own kitchen utensils.” Nagisa laughed as the redhead rolled his eyes. Lowering his voice to a whisper, the bluenette continued. “Manami’s going to ask me about the situation just now, what’s our cover story?”

The redhead groaned. “Sorry Nagi, the only thing I can think of is saying that you agreed to it.”

Nagisa waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’ll never cheat on me.” He kissed the redhead on the cheek, winking before putting the last plate into the cabinet.

 

Even with the experience of being an assassin, there were some things Nagisa had never experienced before. One of them being called a gold digger.

“You’re disgusting. I knew you were one of those girls, but since Karma had chosen you, I expected you to be something more. But all you want is his money, don’t you? His fame. But guess what? You’re not getting a cent to his name.”

Nagisa stared at Manami in shock. He wasn’t expecting this. Not from Manami at least. But he’d have to improvise. He couldn’t let Shiro be degraded to this extent, especially if he planned on staying with Karma for a long time.“I don’t plan on taking anything from Karma. Why is it your problem if Karma gets touchy with a guy while he’s with me? It’s more of my concern is it not? Why are you getting mad at me? Shouldn’t it be Karma you’re getting mad at?”

He saw her flinch, her expression turning grim. “I don’t know why he wastes his time with the likes of you-”

“Manami.” Nagisa flipped around as he heard Karma’s voice call out from behind him. “That’s enough.” He continued.

 

Just as Okuda was about to sprint to her room in tears, Karma grabbed her by the wrist, holding her back. “Can we all just talk?”

“Um...I’d like to go back to my room. Sorry.” She hesitated for a split second before removing Karma’s grip on her wrist and walking back to her room.

 

Karma sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I really need to start locking doors.”

Nagisa bit his tongue. “Or she could wait for a reply before entering someone’s room?” Nagisa murmured under his breath. Honestly, he had been  _ really _ understanding of the girl since she had moved in. But seriously, in this situation, shouldn’t she be mad at Karma instead of Shiro?

“Aww poor little Nagisa, all flustered and annoyed because he was interrupted before he could finish seducing me~”

Nagisa threw him a death glare, punching him half-heartedly in the chest. “That’s not why I’m annoyed!....Bakabane.”

Karma threw him an amused look. “Is that really the best you got?

“Well...It’s not like you can do anything better with my name.” Nagisa taunted, flashing his tongue at the redhead.

Karma smirked. “Well...you’re right. I wouldn’t want to taint your name.” He paused. Nagisa smiled in victory. “But...I can get a reaction out of you.”

“Using my name? Nope. I can think of the worst thing you can do with my name, and I wouldn’t even bat an eye. I’m not that easy anymore Karma.”

Karma pulled the bluenette closer, his breath tickling his ear.“Whoever said anything about it being something bad? Na-gi-sa A-ka-ba-ne~?”

Well, screw ‘not batting an eye’. He wasn’t expecting that. He pulled away from the redhead, reaching up to cover the pink tint spreading across his cheeks. “That’s not fair!”

Karma chuckled. “I got my reaction though.” He grinned. “So time for my prize. What was the ‘surprise’ you were talking about earlier during your...performance?” He sniggered.

Whacking him in the arm, the bluenette dragged the taller male to their room. 

 

“So I got a job in Las Vegas...and it’ll probably take a week or so. I can only scout during the day though since the target goes to his clandestine facilities at night. They’re actually super securely guarded, and my sources tell me that even I won’t be able to get in. So...I was thinking...”

Karma grinned. “We could go on vacation?”

“Yupp,” Nagisa answered. “I can’t remember the last time I went overseas for a holiday...” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Right, because I haven’t. Not since Koro-sensei took us to go watch sonic-ninja 2.”

“What? Seriously? I never took you for a workaholic Nagi.”

“I am not!” The bluenette exclaimed.

“And I’m not rich,” Karma responded nonchalantly, rolling his eyes.

Nagisa stared at the redhead, silently mimicking him when he turned around, but sighing when he realised the redhead was right. “Screw you Karma.” He muttered under his breath unaware the redhead was still very much in hearing distance. In the blink of an eye, he was right next to him, the redhead’s breath on his neck.

“I wouldn’t mind. But I’d prefer to do the screwing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma we know you like to top, but desperate much?  
> Haha, I'm so funny at trying to be funny but failing at being funny. There's seriously something wrong with me. Anyways, if you're still reading this shitty ass endnote, I'm kind of interested in a collab Karmagisa fic? If you're interested just lemme know ya? Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I'm kind of hoping we'll break 400 after this update so let's gooo!  
> PS: For those of you guys who comment, I love you. XD  
> PPS: Even if you don't comment, I love you for reading my trashy fic.  
> ha ha ha I'm so funny I swear  
> ok I'll shut up now.


	20. Where Do We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship seemed perfect to them. It takes a lot of interference before they realize they've both been bottling their insecurities up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey it's late, but it's extra long! Though I can't guarantee you'll like what you read. XD

“You’re kidding me.” Karma groaned as Nagisa reached over him to type in Manami’s information onto the flight booking site.

“Karma, there is no way you can leave her  _ alone _ here. The whole reason you brought her to this house was to protect her right?” 

Karma sighed, spinning his office chair around to pull the petite bluenette onto his lap. “Fine, but why aren’t you keying in your information too? You need to book your flights too don’t you? If you go under me you can apply for first class too y’know~”

Nagisa half snorted, laughing. “Now, now, while I appreciate you rubbing your wealth in my face, I’d like to think I’m capable of booking my own flights.”

Karma pinched the smaller male’s side, making him yelp in surprise. “Then tell me, how exactly are you getting there?”

Recovering from the surprise, the bluenette glared half-heartedly at the taller male.“Since you’re so desperate to know, I’ll be taking a private jet there hosted by my client.” He didn’t forget to stick his tongue out at the end for effect. He watched Karma’s eye twitch in annoyance at the sound of ‘private jet’ and immediately decided to follow up on his statement. “Don’t even think of using your private jet just to one-up me. Just because you’re filthy rich doesn't mean you have to waste your money.” He finished, huffing in completion. He watched Karma’s changes in expression, from one of surprise to amusement, which finally dissipated to a soft low chuckle.

“I should go talk to Manami, she should know about the holiday before I book it without her consent.

Nagisa pulled himself off the redhead’s lap, flopping onto the bed. “Be nice kay?”

Karma nodded, rolling his eyes and saluting. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Manami?” Karma called hesitantly outside her room door. He listened to the scrambling of footsteps and then the door opened slowly, revealing the said girl in her nightgown.

“What is it?” She asked, subtly avoiding eye contact with the redhead. 

_ Right, she was still mad _ , Karma reminded himself. “Well, things got tense just now, and I didn’t want things to be awkward between us since we live in the same house...”

 

Manami froze, her thoughts racing through her mind. Was he going to kick her out? No, no! She just needed more time. She already figured out so much, there was no way she was just going to- 

“...thought we should spend time together to relieve the tension. We live together after all right? So I was planning on going on a holiday together...”

 

Manami’s ears perked up gleefully. _ He wasn’t kicking her out! _

 

Karma looked like he needn’t say further as her eyes sparkled with joy.

“We’re going on holiday!?” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together starry-eyed.

Karma half-laughed at her enthusiasm. “Well, we’re going to LA for around two weeks, so pack whatever you need. We’re leaving in two days, is that alright with you?”

Manami nodded enthusiastically, listening attentively.

“Also, Shiro won’t be joining us for the flight together, so it’ll just be me and you. I  hope that’s fine with you?” Karma asked, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

 

_ Oh, that’s more than fine with me. _ “It’s fine! I don’t mind!” She replied.

“Alright then, that’s all. I’ll let you retire then.” Karma said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She said her goodbye, and scurried back into her room, jumping onto the bed in bliss. She really thought she was being kicked out when Karma started talking about the incident and then suddenly shifted to talking about them staying in the same house. She clutched her chest in glee. She was even going to be alone with him for the whole flight to LA. And he planned for Shiro not to join them on the flight? That was something even she wasn’t expecting. Maybe her plan was working out after all.

 

“How’d it go?” Nagisa asked, sitting up as the redhead came in, strolling into the room with a grin on his face. 

“How’d you think it went?” Karma asked, planting himself next to the bluenette.

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto the bed. “What was her reaction?”

“Oh, she was ecstatic.” He laughed.“Especially when I told her that you weren’t going to be joining us on the flight.” He added.

Nagisa stared at him, and proceeded to muffle his face in the pillow. “mmm so ssssckk ov itttttt”

Karma leant over to pull the pillow off the smaller male’s face. “What did you say?”

Nagisa rolled over, pulling the pillow over his face again, but not muffling his voice. “Nothing.”

“You can’t say ‘nothing’ and then put on your sulking face, Nagi.” Karma asked, attempting to pry the pillow away from the smaller male.

Nagisa finally released his grip on the pillow, turning to avoid eye contact with the redhead. “I don’t have a ‘sulking’ face.” 

“Yes, you do. You very much do.” Karma chuckled, positioning himself in front of the bluenette covering his face. “You like to lick your lips and tuck your bottom lip in ever so slightly...” Karma reached to pull Nagisa’s hands away from his face. “And your cheeks puff out just like that.” He whispered, pinching the bluenette’s cheeks softly.

It was weird, Karma thought, how doing anything with Nagisa always resulted in something intimate. It didn’t have to be sexual...just intimate. Just like how he was supposed to be telling the bluenette that Manami had agreed to go on vacation with them, but ended up with Nagisa straddling him, holding him down.

“Nagi-

“I’m sick of it!” The smaller male blurted.

Karma pulled his upper body up so he was sitting upright with Nagisa facing him. “Sick of what?” He asked, slightly concerned at the bluenette’s sudden outburst.

Nagisa looked him in the eye briefly before exhaling, putting his arms around the redhead, hiding his face in Karma’s shirt. “I want her to stop liking you.” 

“Nagis-”

  
“It’s not fair!”

 

You’d think knowing each other since high school would mean Karma had basically seen all of Nagisa’s sides, but this was something Karma was  _ not _ used to.

 

“You’d think with that huge ass brain of hers, she’d manage to fit in some common courtesy to step back when the person you like has a partner already! But no, she just makes her shitty advances even more obvious, and so blatant that I can’t even say anything to her face!” Nagisa’s face flushed pink from losing his composure, breathing heavily to catch up on all the air he missed out on.

Karma could’ve sworn Nagisa cursed twice, and had he not seen it for himself would have doubted it even happened. He honestly didn’t know what the hell to say. What could he say? Honestly, he’d be even harsher than Nagisa was about Manami. The girl was overstepping her boundaries with Nagisa. He drew circles on the bluenette’s back, attempting to calm the smaller male. He inhaled, not really thinking about the words that left his mouth.“Let’s just give her the boot then.”

Nagisa raised his head from the redhead’s chest and gave Karma the most annoyed look possible on that cute precious face of his. “This is where you’re supposed to say you don’t love her, and you’re only entertaining her advances to be polite! You’re not supposed to take me so seriously and ask to kick the girl out!”

Karma literally felt his eye twitch. Bringing his hands to the bluenette’s face, he squeezed Nagisa’s cheeks, earning a squeal from the smaller male. “Listen,  _ you _ are my priority. I could care less about that girl if she does anything to make you like this, and for fuck’s sake, I just heard you cuss twice in the same minute, and you know damn well you don’t cuss for no reason.”

Nagisa stared at him, face still scrunched up from Karma’s fingers pinching his cheeks together.

“I dynt cuss!” Nagisa slurred in between the redhead’s fingers.

Karma released his fingers, rolling his eyes. “And I didn’t implant a tracking device on you.”

Nagisa looked at him perplexedly. “What?”

The redhead sniggered. “Nothing.”

There was a dangerous pause before Nagisa filled it with a tentative voice. “But Karma...I was thinking...” Nagisa trailed off, fidgeting with his shirt.

The redhead paused his movement,  arching an eyebrow at the smaller male. “About?”

“Should I just tell Okuda who I am?”

 

“Are you an idiot?” Karma asked, suddenly feeling an incomprehensible wave of anger.

“Don’t you think she’ll stop if I-”

“Nagisa, it took you eight  _ fucking _ years to tell me who you were. Don’t you dare tell me you’re going to reveal your identity to her just to make sure she doesn’t flirt with me.” Karma growled.

Shocked at Karma’s sudden change in demeanour, Nagisa raised his voice, feeling his temper rise along with his voice. “It’s not as if it’s your identity that’s at risk, it’s mine! And I’m willing to take that risk!”

“Is that seriously how you see it? Are your feelings the only one you consider when making decisions like this?”  Karma responded, clenching his fists.

“Karma! Your feelings aren’t the ones that are being constantly dismissed. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

“I think I have a pretty  _ fucking _ good idea since you left me eight years ago.” The redhead hissed.

“Excuse me, don’t bring up the eight years we were apart. I did  _ not _ ask you to wait for me, did I? It wasn’t as if you were waiting for me anyway! I know you invited girls over more than a  _ few _ times. Not to mention the ones you took to the love hotels.” 

Karma flinched at the last comment, feeling his fluctuating anger dissipate. What was he even getting angry for? Did he even have a right?  He ran his hands through his hair, turning away from the bluenette. “Sorry, just forget I said anything.”

 

Nagisa bit his lip as he watched Karma leave the room, expression blank. That spiralled out of control way too fast for his liking. Karma was right...he shouldn’t be risking his identity just for his own selfish feelings. By telling Okuda, he’d be putting her at risk too. And he didn’t know what he was thinking when he brought up the fact that Karma played around with other girls. He knew that Karma felt guilty about that, and he knew that Karma honestly never did much with them. There was no emotional connection, no conversation, no nothing. He was sure of that. Karma would never lie to him. But the words left his mouth, and he couldn’t take them back. Hearing Karma’s apology just now left a bittersweet taste in his throat; more bitter than sweet. He should probably go after Karma and apologize, the redhead was probably blaming himself now.

 

He dipped his feet off the bed, walking to their door and peeking out. Karma wasn’t anywhere in the halls. Nagisa glanced at the time and frowned. He had been lost in thought for longer than he had assumed. A good half hour had passed. Karma could’ve left the house in that time. But he wouldn’t...Karma rarely left the house in a bad mood since his perennial distrust of the media never let him step foot out in public when he wearing anything but his ‘charming’ smile. The bluenette had a faint idea of where the redhead was since there were really only three places Karma would be when he wasn’t with Nagisa, one of them being the gym, where Karma usually practiced his boxing. But Nagisa didn’t exactly want to confront him right that second, so he decided to look everywhere else Karma could possibly be. 

 

He walked to their kitchen, continuing his search, but all he found was Okuda making what he assumed was her dinner. Nagisa debated on whether to attempt a conversation with her but decided against it. He turned on his heel before a voice called out to him, sickly sweet.

“Shiro-chan! Are you looking for Karma?” Manami asked, tilting her head sweetly.

Nagisa judged by the smug smirk on her face she wanted to say something, so he played along because he  _ really _ wanted to relieve the tension between them. It was one of the reasons he and Karma were fighting after all. “Yes! Do you know where he is?” Nagisa asked, trying to imitate her ‘sweet’ voice. Manami gave him the smuggest, most pretentious smile Nagisa had ever seen in his life, and for a moment, he  _ almost _ wanted to reach under his dress and pull out the knife sitting snugly in his thigh garter, and run it against her throat. Keyword,  _ almost _ .

“Karma told me that he was going to be in the gym room training for a while, so don’t bother looking for him. He needs to catch up on his stamina after all the... distractions.”

 

It took all his willpower to not scream at her, the way she looked him up and down, as if she had any idea what was happening between them. Nagisa murmured a quiet “thanks,” and left. 

 

Manami was in absolute bliss. What in the world was this? Karma was avoiding Shiro, and even initiated a conversation with Manami herself to do so. Did this have something to do with their vacation? Speaking of the vacation, Karma was travelling with Manami, and Manami alone. Why? She had no idea. Did Karma ask Shiro to take another flight? Perhaps they were fighting because Shiro found out Karma was planning on taking the flight with Manami instead of her. Well, whatever the case, she was happy Karma was finally coming to his senses. Karma deserves someone who loves him, and clearly, she loves him more than Shiro ever will. Manami did feel slightly bad for Shiro, but it seemed like she deserved it, playing Karma for his fame and wealth.

 

Nagisa wandered around the house, debating whether or not to go comfort the redhead. Knowing him, the redhead would probably want some space for a while, but Nagisa was never really the type to wait. He sighed, he should probably wait for Karma to cool off. In the meantime, he’d just pop out for a quick mission or two. Nothing to distract you more than a life or death situation right? Or Karma, especially when he-. He caught himself before he could finish. The latter was clearly not an option right now, so the former would have to do.

 

He lay in bed, scrolling through the list of targets. Most of them were pretty boring, none in his level range. He didn’t feel like stealing a target from the lower rank assassins right now. His finger halted when he spotted a man in his mid-twenties. Shuichi Reo? He’d never heard of him before. He couldn’t be much older than Karma, maybe around 27? It was rare for young people to get targeted, and for such a high price too. There was no description listed, and Nagisa made it his rule to never accept jobs that didn’t have descriptions, only because he didn’t want to end up killing someone innocent. He scrolled past it, finally stopping when he found a man in his mid-forties, targeted for selling children. Mibuchi Sakaki, his commission for it was pretty decent, ranging from three-hundred-thousand dollars to five-hundred-thousand, depending on how well the cover-up was done. Nagisa selected the job, not bothering to use a wig, his hair extensions would be fine. Tying it into two pigtails, he changed into a girl’s school uniform, making sure the skirt covered the particular garter he wore. It wouldn’t exactly be smart walking around with a visible knife attached to you. He fumbled through his drawer, taking his usual weapons with him; you could never be too safe, especially at Nagisa’s level.

 

Manami looked down at her finished dish with satisfaction. Karma would definitely appreciate some food after training alone for a few hours right? She scurried to the gym, pausing in front of the door when she heard muffled sounds coming from the inside. She pressed her ears to the door and listened. She couldn’t make out every word since the doors were almost soundproof, but all she could hear was a series of curse words in between what she assumed were punches. 

 

Nagisa popped his head up the trapdoor in his room from the underground tunnels, checking if Karma was anywhere in sight. He’d been gone for a good two hours or so, Karma should be done. Heaving himself up, he quickly unloaded all his weapons, dunking his bloody knife into an already-filled pail of alcohol. He glanced into the mirror, remembering he was wearing a school girl uniform. He thought of changing into something else, but it was just Karma, and knowing the redhead’s kinks, he’d most probably like it. 

 

Nagisa walked down the hallway, turning a corner to the gym room when he suddenly halted, seeing the only female in their household pressing her ear against the door. Nagisa arched an eyebrow, finding the situation at hand rather vexing. Whether she had a crush on Karma or not (which she did), eavesdropping on people was rather distasteful. Nagisa suddenly felt an overpowering urge to enter the room and flip the soundproof setting that Karma had clearly forgotten to turn on. He was not in the mood to hold back, and so he did exactly that.

 

Manami jumped back when she realised Shiro was standing in plain sight, walking towards her. She took a second to adjust to the sight. Shiro wearing a sailor uniform was not something she saw every day. She fumbled with her words, trying to make some sort of excuse, but Shiro walked right into the gym room, ignoring her, and invading Karma’s privacy. 

 

Nagisa walked into the room, immediately pressing the door shut behind him and flipping the soundproof switch on. It wasn’t until the rhythmic punching echoing in the background stopped till Nagisa turned around to face the currently shirtless redhead.

 

Karma saw Nagisa slip into the room and paused. He watched as the smaller male reached up to the switch box and flipped one of the switches. Trying to make sense of the situation, he just stared at the bluenette, steadying the swaying heavy bag with his right arm.

 

“Hey,” Karma said, too loud for a whisper, but too quiet for normal speech. Nagisa took a while to answer, and the redhead took advantage of that to fully analyze what the bluenette was wearing. A school uniform, really? That was already giving him Kunugigaoka vibes, and the fact that it was a girl’s uniform didn’t help much either.

“I...” Nagisa started, and paused, not wanting to finish the sentence. “You’ve been here for a while...”

Karma used his arm to wipe the sweat off his head. “Yeah, just needed to cool off for a bit.” He reached over to where he had thrown his shirt off before and slipped it over his head. “Did you go somewhere?”

Nagisa nodded, rocking back on his feet as his back pressed against the very door Manami was pressing her ear against before. “I just popped out for a second.” Nagisa murmured, knowing very well Karma would understand what he meant by that.

 

Then none of them spoke, leaving the room in a quiet silence. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t peaceful either. If they weren’t just in a fight, Karma might’ve even compared it to sexual tension, but his mind was currently occupied by more pressing thoughts of ‘does he want to hear my apology?’ and ‘is he still mad at me?’ Not to mention the thought of ‘fuck, he looks so cute. I wanna kiss him.” But he pushed those thoughts all the way to the back of his head, somewhere he couldn’t reach at the moment.

Karma broke the silence first, running his hands through his hair. “We should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this month probably...Finals are in like...two weeks? I haven't even touched my revision pile...yay   
> We're gonna hit 400 Kudos omg >< I can't believe you guys actually enjoy reading my crap writing  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos ya'll! They make my day ^_^


	21. We'll Figure it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filler, but basically Manami being a piece of shit with her misconceptions and Karma and Nagisa being cutesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late and short. I legit have no more excuses.

Nagisa thought it should probably be him who was initiating the talking since he was the one who was supposed to apologize, but that didn’t seem to be the case right now.

“Listen, before any of us says anything, I just need you to know that I-”

Nagisa could more or less guess the next words that were going to leave his mouth. “Karma,” he called softly, interrupting him.

The redhead paused and lifted his head to acknowledge his name being called.

Nagisa bit the inside of his cheek, “This is my fault. You really don’t need to apologize.”

There was a silent exchange of glances between them before Karma decided to intervene.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Karma!” Nagisa puffed his cheeks in frustration.

“Listen, the fact you brought up the past is proof enough that it bothers you.”

Nagisa went silent, trying to come up with some sort of argument. Did it bother him? He didn’t think it did, but Karma was right. If he didn’t care about it, the words wouldn’t have popped right out of his mouth like they had done.

“I...” He started, not knowing how to finish. “I don’t know...” Nagisa murmured, directing his gaze to his feet under the debilitating effect of Karma’s stare. He heard the taller male sigh and watched as he stepped closer to the bluenette.

“Nagisa look at me,” Karma called gently, reaching to tilt the bluenette’s face upward.

Nagisa held onto Karma’s hand, avoiding the redhead’s concerned gaze. “It was just a spur of the moment thing. I don’t actually care.” _Whoops, wrong choice of words._ Nagisa didn’t even need to look up. He could basically feel his boyfriend arching an eyebrow in question.

Karma pulled back his arm, his voice losing its softness. “You don’t care?” He stopped himself in his tracks, taking a moment to reiterate. “Nagisa, just talk to me. I don’t want to misread the situation and create another problem.”

Just as Nagisa was about to reply, his work phone rang in his pocket, the vibration echoing throughout the room. He murmured a soft apology to Karma, gesturing to his phone as Karma nodded, allowing the bluenette to take the call.

 

Normally, Nagisa would arrange other means of communication. Calls were only for urgent messages that needed to be communicated within the hour. Nagisa picked up his phone, turning on the voice disguiser. He spoke, keeping his eyes on the redhead.

“What’s the emergency?”

“My apologies for the interruption. All incoming flights to LA tomorrow will be cancelled. We’ve rescheduled your flight in four hours, is that enough time?”

Nagisa frowned. “All flights tomorrow are cancelled? Why?” Nagisa took note of Karma’s sudden interest in the call, his head perking up.

“We’re not certain the cause. LAX hasn’t announced the reason behind their decision.”

“So no air travel is permitted tomorrow? No commercial or private flights?” Karma was maintaining serious eye contact with the bluenette, his face morphed into one of confusion.

“There are a few exceptions that have been made. Flight CX102, AA289, and a few private jets.”

Flight CX102 was Karma’s flight to LA. Nagisa was certain. “Is there a special reason those flights were allowed through?”

“Inside sources say Karma Akabane and another Chinese politician are onboard both of those flights, and both flights are transporting government goods.”

“Alright. If that’s all, I’ll be there in two hours.”

“Thank you for the co-operation on such short notice Snake.”

“It’s fine. Just ensure the pilot stays in the cockpit for the whole flight, and any attendants onboard steer clear of my enclosed area.”

“Yes, that has been arranged. Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Nagisa ended the call, sliding his phone into the pocket of his skirt. He turned to Karma, who was sitting on the bench press machine waiting for him.

He looked at the redhead guiltily. “Karma I have to-”

“Yeah, I understand.” The redhead replied, not making eye contact with the bluenette.

Nagisa stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to leave the room without leaving the tension behind. “All the flights to LA are going to be cancelled. Only your flight and one other commercial airline were given exceptions.” Nagisa informed, trying to ease the rigidity in the air.

“It’s probably because they assume I’m going there for business purposes.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll...get going then,” he smiled bittersweetly. “I’ll see you in two days then?”

Karma nodded. “Stay safe Nagi.”

 

Nagisa hopped in the shower, tying his hair up so that it wouldn’t get wet. He walked to their bathtub and shut the drain, letting the water stream into the tub. He had enough time for a relaxing bath. He’d already packed his stuff beforehand anyway. He walked to the shower and turned the water on, sliding the temperature meter to the coldest setting. He waited for the water to adjust and let it rain down his back. Nagisa didn’t take cold showers often, he prefered warm showers, but he needed to get things off his mind, and the cold usually made him more alert.  Once he was satisfied all the soap he had lathered on his skin was washed off, he tiptoed to the bathtub and slid in, dipping his entire body in the lukewarm water. He curled his knees together, hugging them as he lay against the back of the tub. _Ah..._ He wished he’d hugged Karma before leaving the room. Nagisa closed his eyes, trying to find some sort of resolution to whatever the problem they were facing was.

 

Seeing as Nagisa went back to their room, Karma took a shower in their spare bath, mindlessly choosing a random pair of clothes. Nagisa was about leave in a half hour or so, but the bluenette was nowhere to be seen around the house. Karma walked to their room, twisting the door handle. It was locked. Nagisa was still inside. He pressed his palm against the scanner and the door popped open, letting Karma in. He shut the door behind him, looking around the room. It was empty, void of the bluenette he was looking for. A suitcase was packed and sitting ready in the corner of the room.

 

The bathroom door was slightly open, which most likely meant the bluenette was taking a bath. Karma stood behind the door, knocking quietly. “Nagisa?”

He received no response, so he creaked the door open to reveal the bluenette sleeping peacefully in the bathtub. Karma couldn’t stop the fond smile growing on his lips, he didn’t try to either. Walking in quietly he bent down and called the smaller male again, trying to alert him of the time.

“Nagisa, you’re going to be late if you don’t leave soon.”

The bluenette shifted in the water but otherwise made no other sign that he was going to wake up anytime soon.

 

Karma ran his fingers through the bluenette’s ponytail, drying the ends that had fallen into the water as he slept. “Nagisa...” he called again.

Nagisa whined quietly, leaning into the redhead’s touch as he rested his head against Karma’s hand that threaded softly through his hair. Karma watched as the slight motion the bluenette made exposed his neck a little too generously, though he wasn’t complaining.

 

Karma could only imagine how tired the bluenette was. He was well aware the late nights Nagisa spent researching his targets, and although he pretended not to notice, researching Karma’s assassination attempts. He glanced at his watch and back at the bluenette. Screw it. He didn’t care if they weren’t exactly on the best terms right now. Nagisa was going to be late, and it’d be two days until he saw him again. He bent down, pressing a kiss on the sleeping male ’s exposed neck.

“Nagisa, you’re going to be late.”

The bluenette woke with a jolt, clasping his neck and immediately boasting a defensive stance. Upon seeing the redhead, he relaxed, dropping his arm into the water, letting his left arm remain on his neck.

“Karma? What are you doing here?”

Karma pulled a towel off the rack.“You need to leave soon.” He pulled the smaller male out of the tub, draping the towel around him. “You’re going to be late.”

“I thought I had...” Nagisa glanced at the clock on the wall and choked. “How long was I asleep for?”

“It’s alright,” Karma reassured. “ I already called the driver around. You just need to pack your wigs and stuff to change into later.”

 

Karma was carrying Nagisa’s suitcase to the entrance when Manami entered his peripheral vision. Much to his disappointment, it didn’t take her long to scurry over to him. More accurately, four seconds.

“Are you going somewhere Karma?” She asked, her voice a pitch higher than necessary.

“Shiro’s leaving today. There was a change of plans.” Karma murmured, trying to blatantly convey his intentions to not deal with her right now.

“Oh, it’s just Shiro.” She ‘giggled’.“Then I guess it’ll be just you and me in the house then,” she smiled.

Karma stared at her. Just stared. Was she seriously doing this? Right now, when he and Nagisa were fighting because of her? He clenched his fist, restraining his arm that suddenly seemed to have a mind of its own.

 

Nagisa could hear Manami’s voice from down the hall. He rolled his eyes, listening to her attempts at flirting with the redhead. Until this point, Nagisa could hear Karma murmuring something back to her, but after the last sentence, there was an abnormally long silence. At this point, both people were in his sight and he could clearly see Karma’s clenched fist. Having seen that fist all through junior high was enough of a reminder what Karma was about to do. Nagisa sped up his walk, immediately taking Karma by the hand as soon as it was within reach. The redhead turned to his side, his tense muscles relaxing at the sight of the bluenette.

 

Manami would’ve slapped Shiro had Karma not been there. The girl was just so desperate and jealous! Manami saw when she first appeared at the end of the hallway. She was walking at a normal pace at most, but the moment she saw Karma with Manami she sped up, trying to get the redhead away from her. Then she even had the audacity to reach out and take Karma by the hand, to whom she finally returned her attention to, and observed his clenched fist.

 

The answer was so obvious to her, that Karma didn’t love Shiro. But why didn’t Karma know that? What was the point of graduating years earlier at the top of your school when he couldn’t even see the answer unfolding in front of his eyes? Well, he was certainly getting closer though. Right before Shiro came by and interrupted their moment, Karma was looking her in the eye, as if he was contemplating what to do. He looked confused, and that wasn’t a look the redhead wore often.

 

“...Manami-chan?”

Okuda snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the bluenette. “Yes?” She asked, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

Karma’s grip on his hand tightened, and Nagisa squeezed back gently, reassuring the redhead.“My flight got rescheduled, so I’ll be leaving today.”

Manami nodded. “Okay, having a good flight. Goodbye Shiro.” She spun on her heel, walking away.

Nagisa gave Karma an ambiguous smile, earning a puzzled look on the taller male. He turned, calling out to the female once again.“Manami-chan, one last thing.”

Okuda turned around, acknowledging the bluenette’s call for attention.

Nagisa put on his sweetest smile, clasping his hands together. “Please behave yourself.”

 

Nagisa took advantage of her state of shock and gave the female one last cheeky smile before pulling a dumbstruck Karma out the front door.

 

Karma let out a breathy laugh. “What the hell was that?”

Nagisa shrugged. “I just went with the flow. Besides, it got you to _not_ punch the girl.”

“I was _not_ about to punch her.”

Nagisa gave him a knowing look and he surrendered with a soft chuckle. “Alright, you win.” They stood there together for a moment, the air around them quiet. “Nagisa, you know I love you right?”

The bluenette nodded, stepping closer to the redhead to close the gap between them. “I know.”

Karma knew it was lacklustre at best, but it was better to say something rather than nothing. “I’m sorry about everything, even if you think I’m not at fault. We can talk when I get to Vegas?”

Nagisa balanced on his tip-toes, putting his arms around the taller male’s neck to pull him into a soft kiss. “Of course." He whispered. " Just don’t let Manami have her way with you, understand?” Nagisa whispered sternly in his ear, holding Karma in place with a hand on each cheek.

Karma grinned, giving the bluenette another peck on the lips. “Don’t worry about me and just keep yourself alive.”

 

They still needed to talk more, but it was enough for now. They could figure everything else out once they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you hear that? It sounds like Author-san is being productive. No? Yeah me neither.


End file.
